Harry's Pack
by RedtheBrunette
Summary: RW,HG,LL,NL and GW are all captured. Harry, along with an old friend, go to their rescue. But they don't return immediately to the Wizarding World. PostOOtp, preHBP live with it. CHP 9 is up!
1. Houses and Neighbors

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 1: Houses and New Neighbors

15 year old Harry James Potter gave another dismal sigh as he idly watched the clouds pass by. Despite the rather hot weather, le lay outside, stretched out underneath a large tree in the park. From the nearby bushes, he vaguely heard the mutinous mutterings of his Potions Professor, his "secret" guard.

For you see, dear reader, our young Potter isn't exactly what you'd call normal-by anyone's standards. Because, one Harry J Potter is a wizard. And not just any wizard either, but the boy-who-lived.

At a year old, Harry did what no other wizard ever had before-survived the Killing Curse. On that same eve, young Harry lost his parents, Lily, nee Evans, and James Potter at the hand of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

At the age of eleven, Harry was again faced with his parents' murderer, in the form of his Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Quentin Quirrell, who was being willingly possessed. After an intense year of narrow misses, Harry managed to keep the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort with the help of his mother's sacrifice.

In his second year, Harry again faced Voldemort, 'though this time in the form of his preserved 16 year old memory. After nearly being killed by a Basilisk, Harry managed to destroy the diary and save one Ginevra Weasley.

In his 3rd year, Harry met his wrongly accused godfather, Sirius Black, who only had a narrow escape from having his soul sucked out.

His fourth year, Harry was illegally entered into the Tri-Wizard competition by a death eater masquerading as his new Defense teacher. He was also an unwilling participant in the rebirth of Voldemort after the death of his fellow competitor Cedric Diggory.

And his last year, after a falsely implanted vision through the odd link Harry shared with Voldemort, Harry with his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as well as Ginny. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom illegally broke into the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. The end result was the death of Sirius through the mysterious veil and the new knowledge of a prophecy Harry would rather forget the contents of.

"Potter, aren't you ready to go home yet?" snapped the sulkish voice of Severus Snape.

Harry gave an almost-detached snort as he off-handedly replied, "A house isn't a home, Professor."

By the low grumble of unintelligible words coming from the bushes, Harry knew he'd successfully pissed the normally unflappable man off. However, Harry barely noticed it as he'd returned his attention to his "cloud gazing".

Idly, Harry twirled his wand through his fingers, eyes and mind oddly blank, as they had been since he'd arrived at the Dursley's some hours ago. His mind had come to a sort of numb acceptance, and the anger he'd previously felt had fled his body, leaving nothing in it's wake.

Harry's blank bliss was interrupted, however, by a delighted female voice crying out, "Harry James Potter!"

In the blink of an eye, Harry was on his feet, his wand trained on the amused 15-year-old teen. Her hair was a dark, navy blue colour with sky blue streaks, and it was shoulder length and in wild disarray. At 5"3, she was petite 'though she had a somewhat "Don't mess with me" look about her. Twinkling sea-green eyes laughed impishly up at Harry beneath thick black lashes that rested lightly on cheeks with a smattering of freckles.

Mischief in her voice, the girl demanded, "Are you going to sit there like a gawking idiot, Greeneyes, or are you going to come give your old friend a hug?"

A large smile crossed Harry's features, the first genuine one since Sirius' death, as his wand arm fell down. Laughing slightly, and with a joyous cry of "Ro!" he rushed forward.

The anticipated hug was interrupted, however, by the rather sudden appearance of one Severus Snape. His face was contorted with anger and he demanded, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?"

"Ro"s rather amused voce cut in as she asked Harry, "Have you become a terribly important person without me while I was gone, Greeneyes?"

Harry gave a light laugh, eyes dancing with happiness, before Snape demanded, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Well now," Ro said, voice indignant, but eyes laughing, "That's quite a rude way to ask. I really don't know if I should even tell you!"

Harry snorted and Snape angrily snarled, slightly shaking the teen's arm that he held as he demanded, "Who is she Potter? Don't make me go and get Dumbledore!"

All amusement quickly left Harry, the forgotten anger taking it's place as he ripped his arm free, growling, "Go and get your precious bloody Dumbledore and see if I give a flying rat's ass!"

"Potter!" Snape warned, though his eyes held a flare of concern.

"Oh, go and tell goddamned Dumbledore the Potter brat's being a naughty boy. I DON'T CARE!" Harry snarled, "The old bastard can Avada himself for all I care!"

"_Watch it_, Potter!" Snape warned.

"Oh, piss off Snape," Harry snapped, 'though his voice was too weary to be of any insult.

Dryly, one eyebrow arched, Snape replied, "Don't you think I'd rather Potter? Watching you watch the sky for nearly two hours isn't exactly my idea of a summer vacation!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Ro. During Harry and Snape's little "interlude", she'd been nearly forgotten, 'though she'd listened intently, brow furrowing in confusion.

"What the hell's going on, Greeneyes?" she demanded, confusion evident.

Harry started, giving her a sheepish, apologetic look as he replied, "Aw, hell, Ro, I'm sorry, I uh forgot you were there."

Ro gave a slight smile and then an exaggerated sigh as she said, "Oh, well, Greeneyes, I guess I'll let you off this time.

Harry smiled back, a glint of mischief appearing suddenly in his eyes. Quickly, Harry sidestepped Snape so he came face to face with Ro. With a little squeal from the latter, Harry wrapped her up in his arms tightly.

Ro giggled, hugging him fiercely, "Oh! I missed you Greeneyes!"

Harry smiled back, lightly kissing her forehead in affection, "I missed you too, Ro."

Ro sighed, ignoring Snape's protests, placing her head comfortably on his shoulder as she said softly, "I almost thought we'd never see each other again. I-I was afraid that you might have forgotten me."

Harry pulled back, tilting her tear-streaked chin up, giving her a lopsided grin as said, "Hey now, how could I ever forget you? You knocked me upside the head so many times I think you might have permanently addled my brain!"

Ro giggled, "Hey! You hit me back just as much!"

"_Me? _Hit a lady? _Never_!" Harry gasped dramatically, causing Ro to dissolve into giggles.

However, the two were interrupted once again. While the two had carried on their playful banter, Snape had sent a message via owl to Mrs. Figg's, who then Flooed Dumbledore, handing over a second message. Dumbledore had then immediately Flooed to Privet Drive and hurried to the park. Remus Lupin, who's been at Hogwarts at the time, walked briskly beside the older man.

"What, in the name of Merlin, is going on here?" Dumbledore asked gravely, 'though Remus, standing behind him out of Dumbledore's line of sight, had an impish smile gracing his features.

Harry stiffened, eyes going immediately cold, as he dropped his arms from Ro to face Dumbledore. Both Remus and Snape immediately flinched from the look of anger in Harry's eyes and even Dumbledore seemed to have to check the impulse. Ro, however, just stared at him, a concerned frown marring her brow.

"I don't think that's any of your goddamn business, _Headmaster_." Harry sneered back.

Ro's brow deepened and Dumbledore said reproachfully, "Language, Harry."

"Language?" Harry half-yelled, before snarling, "You want me to watch my _goddamn fucking_ language, do you? Well too _fucking_ bad, Dumbledore! You're not my _goddamn _guardian and it's not the fucking school year so I don't have to listen to your goddamn bullshit. So…_go FUCK yourself!"_

All three adults looked shocked, although there was a faint twinkle of amusement in both Snape and Remus' eyes. The amusement in both eyes increased as Ro gave a snort of laughter at Harry's side. At his almost-suspicious look, Ro laughed.

"I probably shouldn't have taught you the f-word at six, Greeneyes," Ro said, eyes dancing merrily, "I think you've just been waiting for the chance to say it. You really shouldn't suppress things like that, dear."

The adults froze, watching Harry intently for his reaction. His lips gave a suspicious twitch before blooming out into a full-blown smile. Chuckling, he pulled Ro into an one-armed hug, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Ro laughed too, before sobering, asking, "Hey, Greeneyes? Why are those guys staring at you like you're a-a, I don't know, a double-ended moose or something?"

Harry snorted slightly before laughingly replying, "Maybe that's what they think I am, Ro."

Ignoring Snape and Remus' snorts, Ro pulled back from Harry. Feet planted firmly, hands on her hips, she sternly demanded, "Harry James Potter, stop avoiding my frikken questions and _answer_ me, damnit!"

The adults looked shock, but Harry gave a resigned sigh, "Alright Ro."

Turning her to face the adults, he said, somewhat coldly, "Ro, this is the Headmaster of the boarding school I attend, Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster, this is an old childhood friend, Rosemary Richards."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "It's a pleasure to meet you er-Ro."

"Only Harry can call me Ro," she said firmly, without hesitating.

Dumbledore looked shocked, but Harry went on before he could say anything, a slight gleam of triumph in the emerald eyes, "Ro, this is Severus Snape, a teacher at my school. Professor, Rosemary Richards."

Rosemary smiled, "A pleasure, Mr. Snape."

Looking doubtful, Snape murmured, "Likewise."

Smirking slightly, Harry went on. This time, his voice was considerably warmer, his eyes resting on Remus gently, "Ro, this is my old professor, as well as an old friend of my parents, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Rose."

Remus smiled with a touch of weariness, extending a hand as he greeted, "It's nice to meet you, young Rose."

Grinning impishly, Rose shook the proffered hand, saying, "Likewise I'm sure, old Remus."

Harry snorted, as did Remus. Still slightly chuckling, Remus offered, "Well, at least we know she's got a sense of humor."

Dumbledore gave the slightest of scowls as he said in stern concern, "This is no laughing matter! How do we know she isn't some plan of Voldemort's?"

Both Remus and Snape pulled themselves up sharply, now gazing at Rose with uncertainty. Rose wrinkled her nose in total confusion before turning her gaze to Harry for some answers. Harry stared steadily into Rose's eyes, seemingly searching for something. And finding it.

Turning to the three older men, he stated confidently, "She's not one of Voldemort's."

"'Course I'm not!" Rose said, "I don't even know who this Voldie-who's-its guys is!"

Harry gave a soft chuckle at his friend's indignation, but Dumbledore remained suspicious, asking instead, "How can you be sure?"

Harry gave an almost-imperceptible sigh of weariness, answering, "Because I never told anyone about Ro, not Ron and Hermione, not even Siri…just, no one."

Dumbledore, still frowning, said, "Voldemort could have somehow gotten access to your memories."

Harry gave the slightest growl, before answering in a calm, cool voice, "She isn't Voldemort's."

"Prove it then," Snape cut in.

Anger flickered across Harry's face, but Remus interrupted calmly, "Please Harry? We aren't meaning to be rude, we're just concerned."

Harry sighed before giving a resigned sigh, saying "Fine."

He turned, giving Rose an apologetic look, but she shrugged, smiling good-naturedly, if not with a bit of confusion. Harry returned it with a soft, affectionate smile.

Heaving another sigh, he thought for a moment, before asking, "My primary school nickname?"

A smile tugged at her lips but she answered calmly, "Twig."

Smiling with a touch of impishness, he asked, "Yours?"

Giving him a glare, she answered, "Twitter."

Another impish smile tugged his lips as he asked, "Favourite colour?"

Rose gave a slight giggle then answered, "Red, when we were 3, blue at 4, green at 5, gold _and _silver at 6, red again at 7, yellow at 8, purple at 9 and green again at 10."

"Favourite thing?"

"The yellow tractor we stole from Duddikins when we were 4."

"My life's goal?"

"To be a magician…or an airplane pilot."

Harry turned to the adults, one eyebrow raised as he asked, "Do you believe me now?"

Remus nodded and gave his would-be nephew a soft smile. Snape remained uncertain a moment before giving a curt nod. Dumbledore still frowned.

"Harry, most anyone could know those things." He said.

Harry shook his head in frustration, but it was Rose who spoke, "No. Harry never told those kind of things to just anyone."

The three adults turned to her in shock, Harry with a grateful smile. Her mouth set, she stared at Dumbledore with a defiant tilt to her chin.

"I know you're Harry's Headmaster or whatever the hell you called it, but really, what business is it of yours if Greeneyes and I are childhood friends?

"You three, especially the Headmaster, obviously don't know Harry very well. Unless he's drastically changed since we were 10 years old, which I highly doubt, you'd know Harry says next to nothing about himself. And, since I _know_ he got an acceptance letter at 11, I doubt he told anyone else about wanting to be a magician or pilot." She said.

"Wait, how'd you know about my acceptance letter?" Harry asked in confusion, with the slightest trace of suspicion, "You moved to Canada when we were ten, you couldn't have known about it."

Rose rolled her eyes slightly, with an affectionately exasperated smile, answering, "How could you forget Greeneyes? You used to manipulate your magic all the time!"  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

****

A/N Hey! Did you like? Is it good, is it crap? Come on and answer me! Lol.

I'm going to try and get at least another chapter up by sometime today, because I'm going to my grandmother's tomorrow, I'm packing on Sunday and I'll be gone all next week, however, I wanted this story up before HBP comes out. So, next chappie up soon luvs!

'My luv,

Red


	2. You Thought You Knew

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 1: You Thought You Knew

"How could I have forgotten?" Harry murmured with disbelief, his mind flashing with memories of his childhood.

!Flashback!

Three-year old Harry magically lifted up more than a dozen of Rose's toys. With ease, he started making them go 'round and 'round.

Beside him, an also 3-year-old Rose squealed gleefully, "Carousel! Make dance 'arry! Make dance!"

With a grin at his best friend, Harry made the toys start to dance.

!Flashback!

4-year-old Rose stared sown at her broken toy. Her lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry.

Beside her, Harry said, "No cry, Ro! I fix! I fix!"

Picking up the toy, he rejoined it, placing the broken halves together. Concentrating hard, he ran a finger along the crack in the toy, tongue sticking out slightly. An emerald green light followed his finger, causing the crack to glow green for a moment. When the glow faded, the toy was as good as new.

Tears forgotten, Ro threw her arms around Harry, crying out, "Fank you 'arry! Fank you, fank you, fank you!"

!Flashback!

Harry and Rose walked nervously into their first day of kindergarten together, holding tight to each other's hands. The nice lady came over and made them feel better, but they still stuck close to each other for comfort.

It was recess time now, and a bigger boy appeared-Dudley- along with a bunch of his friends. One of the boys sneered, "He looks like a twig! Ha, ha Twig!"

The four boys continued to make fun of Harry and when Rose tried to make them stop, they started making fun of her too. They called her Twitter, because she "twitters like a bird!" Harry's fists clenched in anger, but he knew he was no match for the bigger boys because of his small size.

However, 10 minutes later, when they were finally fed up with receiving no response, Harry took great pleasure in sending a green jet of light after their retreating backs.

All four boys walked around the rest of the day with the seat of their pants ripped.

!Flashback!

Six years old.

Harry's lips compressed tightly as he tried to suppress his anger and not say anything. At the desk beside him, Rose stared hard at the desk, fighting back her tears as Ms. Lipsky, the detention monitor, screeched out how stupid she thought Ro was.

Finally, unable to stop them, the tears spilled over from Rose's eyes and down her cheeks. Grabbing her hand under the table, Harry tried to reassure Ro as Lipsky raged on. But it didn't work.

Fed up, Harry carefully shot a few beams of light from his hand at the woman's leg, which went unnoticed. Slowly, her hair turned bubblegum pink and pulled itself into a Mohawk. Black and blue polka dots spread themselves liberally about.

Rose's tears stopped and she began to giggle quietly. But, when Harry gave an uncontrollable snort of laughter, she, too, collapsed into laughter.

!Flashback!

Seven year old Harry Potter stared at the broccoli in disgust, nose wrinkling in distaste as he thought hard. Moments later, all the broccoli in every house on Privet Drive had disappeared.

!Flashback!

"We'll always be friends, right Greeneyes?" 8-year old asked as they lounged in her backyard.

Harry looked over at her in surprise, "'Course we will, Ro."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I do." Harry answered simply.

"Well, how do _I_ know?" she demanded.

Harry frowned a moment in thought, then smiled brightly. Picking a stone up off the ground, he turned it into a silver medallion with a small lightning bolt overlapping a rose with a small hole at the top. Turning a rose from the nearby bushes into a silver chain, he threaded it through the hole in the medallion.

Smiling triumphantly, he handed it to her, saying, "There! As long as you keep this, we'll always be friends!"

!Flashback!

Nine-year-old Harry sprinted fast, attempting to evade Dudley and his gang. As he heard the ominous sounds of the other boys catching up, he got a sudden idea.

Ducking back behind a tree, he closed his eyes tightly. A slight green glow enveloped him for a moment before he disappeared from sight, landing on the school roof just as Dudley ran by.

!Flashback!

"You can't move to Canada!" 10-year-old Harry cried, "You're my best friend! What am I going to do without you?"

"Give Duddikins and the boys hell?" Rose suggested tearfully.

"It'll be no fun without you!" Harry said sadly, before giving an angry yell.

"I know, Greeneyes," she replied, "I'm going to miss you."

Tearfully, the two hugged, and Harry choked out, "I'll miss you too, Ro."

"I love you, Harry Potter. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Rose said, crying quietly.

"I love you too, Rosemary Richards," Harry whispered softly.

They pulled back from each other and Harry produced a handkerchief from thin air.

Handing it over to Ro, he watched her get into her car and drive away.

!Flashback Ends!

As Harry came back to the present, he blinked slightly at the faces before him. Snape, Remus and even Dumbledore looked shocked at the revelation of Harry's control over his magic as a child. Rose, however, was staring at him with a slight frown, and she was the first one to speak.

"How come you didn't remember, Harry?" she demanded in a soft voice, with an underlying anger not directed at anyone present.

"I-" Harry stuttered, trying to come up with a suitable lie quickly.

"Don't you even _attempt_ to lie to me, Harry James Potter," she hissed, before demanding, "They got worse after we left, didn't they?"

Harry's face went blank and he seemed to be withdrawing from them. However, Rose was having none of that.

Stepping forward, she got right up in his face, asking, "Did they hit you?"

Harry refused to answer, staring blankly above her head. Rose, however, grabbed his chin, noticing the slight flinch, and forced him to meet her eyes. The two battled silently for a few moments, before Harry broke the gaze.

Staring off to the side, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, he whispered, "It wasn't them."

"Then _who_?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

Pulling his face again into a blank mask, he answered in an expressionless voice, saying, "Lipsky."

Rage filled Rose's face as she angrily said, "That stupid, rotten bitch! I'll fucking strangle the skank with my own damn hands!"

She turned, as if she were going to go and do just that at that precise moment. However, Harry's sharp voice stopped her.

"You will not even go _near_ that woman, Rosemary Elleanore Richards!"

She whirled around to face him, demanding, "And why the hell not?"

"Because it's done. You can't do any good now," he said icily.

"Wasn't planning on doing any goo." Rose returned, turning again.

"Rose!" he barked angrily, "You'll stay the fuck away form her! Do you hear?"

"And why the hell should I?" Rose angrily snarled, "The stupid bitch deserves a good smacking herself!"

"You think I don't know that?" Harry snapped, "I tried Rose! I told people what she was doing to me, but no one believed me! Everyone knew how much we'd hated her and they all thought I was just acting out 'cause you'd left!

"She almost fucking killed me after that Rose! And then she went and told people I'd done it myself! And they believed her!" Harry's voice was slightly hoarse and his eyes filled with pain as he said, "I'm not letting you die because of me!"

Rose's eyes filled with tears, but it was Remus who spoke, his voice filled with horror as he asked, "Harry? Are you saying that some woman beat you as a child?"

Harry's eyes closed in mortification. He'd forgotten that the three adults were there too.

"Why did you never tell us?" Dumbledore asked in anguish over what one of his pupils had had to go through.

"Why should I have?" Harry demanded, rounding on them fiercely, "So Dumbledore could look at me with pity, Remus with horror and have Snape not believe me? Yeah, _that's_ what I really want in my life!"

"Harry! I'm not looking at you with pity!" Remus refused angrily, "Why the hell would you think I'd do that?"

Harry met Remus' eyes, "I'm a freak and a burden and I will not have someone be around me because they pity me!"

Remus gave a slight snarl, "If you think of yourself as a freak, then what do you really think of me? In case you've forgotten," he said sarcastically, "I'm a werewolf!"

"That's different!" Harry protested.

"How so?" came the harsh demand.

"It's not your fault you're a werewolf!" Harry yelled.

"And it's not your fault that Lipsky woman was a sadistic bitch!" Remus answered calmly.

"If I was normal-" Harry started.

"Norma is overrated, darling," Rose cut in, "Have I taught you nothing?"

The two teens stared at each other silently, again, before Rose nodded towards Remus. Taking a deep breath, Harry turned towards the older man.

Softly, he said, "Thanks, Remus."

Remus pulled the teen into a rough hug, tears in his eyes. Burying his head in the hollow of Remus' neck, Harry took the moment to fight back the tears. Pulling back moments later, Remus regarded Harry seriously.

"Harry, I know I'm not P-Padfoot," Remus said, choking back the lump in his throat, "But I'll always be here-if you need me."

"Thanks Remus," he whispered softly back.

The two shared another, brief hug and then silence reigned over the group. Snape was the one to break it.

"It seems, Potter," he said thoughtfully, "that I may have misjudged you."

Harry eyed him warily, saying, "Yes, you have. However, I'm not too sure I can blame you."

"It was wrong of me, no matter what your father, did to me when we were younger." Snape answered calmly.

Harry smiled wryly and gave a light shrug, "It's in the past, Professor."

Before Snape could reply, Harry continued, "Now, if you three would please excuse us, Ro and I would like to talk privately. We'll stay in sight, but we'd like it if you'd stay here please."

The two didn't even wait for the adults' response before they began walking away. The adults watched them walk, arms slung 'round each other's backs, to the swing set and take a seat.

With a grin full of mischief, Remus broke the silence as he turned to Snape, saying, "Welcome, Severus, finally, to adulthood."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The two friends took separate swings, turning their bodies slightly so they were facing each other.

"How are your parents?" Harry asked, his mind finally flying to the two people that's helped to raise him.

Rose smiled, "They're good. I'm to bring you 'round to see them, 'once I find you and we finish our nattering' according to mum."

Harry smiled softly, "I'd like that."

She looked sideways at him, saying, "It wasn't the same growing up without you, Greeneyes."

"Hey, you at least didn't have Dudley and the gang with you!" he joked back.

She laughed, "I sure did miss you and your twisted sense of humour."

"'Missed you too."

"But I always knew we'd find each other again." Rose said firmly.

"Oh? How?" Harry asked curiously.

"The necklace," she answered, pulling it out from underneath her shirt.

"I can't believe you still have that!" Harry said with a pleasant smile.

She shrugged, answering, "It was something to remember you by."

Harry smiled and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. This only lasted a few moments before an impish gleam entered Harry's eyes.

"So-oo, Ro," Harry drawled out, eyes dancing, "You got a _boy_friend?"

Rose laughed but answered with a sort of frustrated, "Kind of."

Harry's eyebrows raised as he repeated skeptically, "Kind of?"

Rose rolled her eyes slightly, "I met this guy a couple of summers ago when he came down to stay the summer with his aunt. We really hit it off, but he lives here in England so we didn't really think it was going to work. Plus, his dad's some kind of pureblood nut and would have freaked out on him if he started anything with me 'cause I'm Muggle-born. So nothing could have come out of it, 'though we still write each other constantly. But at the same time, if I even so much as _mention_ another guy, Dragon goes nuts!"

"Dragon?" Harry asked with twitching lips.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him childishly, "It's a nickname."

"I see." Harry said, schooling his features to be blank, although his twinkling eyes gave him away.

Rose glared at him, before suddenly getting her own idea and asking, "How about you, Harry? How's it going with the ladies?"

Harry gave a wry little laugh and shook his head saying, "'It' isn't."

"Why not?"

So Harry briefly explained about Cho. Al though she tried not to, Rose couldn't help but laugh at her childhood friend's horrible-yet hilarious- experience. Soon enough, Harry was laughing too.

Once their laughter was spent, rose asked, "Well, is there a girl you like?"

Harry blushed and Rose demanded, "Ooh! _Who_?"

"No way! I am _so _not telling!" Harry refused adamantly.

"Why not?" Rose pouted.

Harry replied, "Because, you'll give me away when you meet her, which you eventually will!"

The two continued to bicker good-naturedly. They were just happy to be back together.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N 'Ello again luvs! What do you guys think? Press the purpley-coloured button and tell me how bout! Thanks much!

Oh, yes, my disclaimer thing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter World or it' s inhabitants! However, I do own the lovely Rose and that stupid bitch Lipsky-who, I might add, I fed to Remus the werewolf!

Remus the werewolf:……

Well, come on guys, what did you expect? Werewolves can't talk!

Okay, I was going to try and get the third chappie up today too, but my right wrist hurts too much to move and I'm not typing up one chapter with one hand! However, should my wrist feel better later, you never know what could happen!

And now, I must go, because I was supposed to do my laundry and clean the bathrooms before my mom got home today and I've got like 5 minutes left! Catch ya on the flipz!

'My luv,

Red


	3. Damn Him!

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 1: Damn Him!

"Shove over," Rose demanded imperiously, making Harry make room for her on the ground in the park.

It had been 3 days since Harry's first day back, and the two had become pretty well inseparable. Harry had also been reunited with Ellie and Alan Richards, Rose's parents, who had pretty much adopted him as a child.

"Harry, are you sulking?" Rose demanded as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"No," Harry laughed, "I wouldn't dare."

The day before, the two had shared their stories about their lives after Rose had moved. Harry had told her everything but the prophecy, including the guilt he felt over the deaths of his parents, Cedric and Sirius.

A chuckle bubbled forth as he remembered Rose's response to that.

!Flashback!

SMACK

"Ow! What the bloody fuckin' hell was that for?" Harry demanded, gingerly touching the now-red cheek.

"For being full of yourself!" Rose said angrily, adding, "And don't you swear at me, Potter!"

"What the he-what do you mean, full of myself?" Harry asked, just saving himself from receiving another smack.

"You are not God, Harry."

"I bloody well know that!" Harry snapped back, earning himself a smack upside the head.

Ignoring her friend's muffled oath, Rose said, "Then you 'bloody well' know that it's not your fault!"

"They died because he wanted _me_, Ro!"

"But you didn't kill them!" Rose yelled back, "You did not aim the wand or give the order for someone else to do it! You can blame that stupid bastard Voldemort and that Lestrange bitch hell, even that piece of crap Wormtail! _No one _else Harry!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Rose declared firmly, "They are gone, Harry, and it hurts. But there is nothing you can do that will bring them back. However, you _can_ honor their sacrifices. You need to _live_, Greeneyes, not function, but _live_! And then, we need to get rid of Voldemort and then piss on his grave!"

The two laughed for a long time after that.

!Flashback Ends!

"What are you laughing about Greeneyes?" Rose asked curiously, stretching herself out beside him as she closed her own eyes.

"Piss on his grave," he quoted simply, opening his eyes to grin over at her.

Rose giggles, "One of my finer moments."

Harry laughed as he sat up, stretching out his stiff arms. Pulling himself up, he sat in a cross-legged position, running a few pebbles threw his fingers unconsciously. Absently, he stared up at the sky, thinking about his family and friends.

Unbeknownst to him, and the dozing Rose, his fingers began to glow. Slowly, the pebbles morphed from tiny rocks into nickel-sized medallions. As Harry felt the change, he looked down in shock.

Eight silvery medallions now lay in the grass, each with a hole through the top. He picked up the first one, examining both sides. There was a simple lily on one side and the head of a stag on the other- his mum and dad.

The next had the smiling face of a grim-like dog with his tongue lolling out on one side and a werewolf with his head thrown back in a howl-Padfoot and Moony.

The fourth had a Muggle light bulb on one side and a heart-bedecked apron on the other. Harry remained confused for only a moment-Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The next had a star that blinked and twinkled on one side and a familiar looking cat on the other-Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The fifth had a moon on one side and a plant of some sort on the other-Luna and Neville.

The sixth was Rose's with, obviously, a rose on one side. The other side, however, was blank, With an impish grin, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, creating a small dragon on the other side.

The seventh was Ron and Hermione-a king chess-piece and a book.

The eighth had a lightning bolt on one side and a cannon ball on the other. Harry sat staring silently at the cannon ball for some time.

He knew who it meant, of course. Ginny Weasley. Ron's little sister. Only female Weasley. The girl who's stolen his heart.

Over the past year, she had been the only one who had treated him like he was normal. Whenever he needed it, and while everyone else was too afraid to, she had smacked him down to size.

An amused smile tugged at his lips as he gazed at her symbol. She was quite a lot like a Muggle cannon ball. Dangerous, if not treated properly, but extremely good to have on your side-not that he thought of her as if she were an object. Heaven knows how he'd have had made it through the last year if it weren't for her.

Tearing up a few blades of grass, Harry wound them together. Laying it out in front of him, he placed the medallions in front of it a reasonable distance away from each other. Closing his eyes, he visualized in his mind what he wanted it to look like.

Reopening them, he gave a triumphant smile. The grass "necklace" had been transfigured into a semi-long, silver link chain. Each medallion was placed on a different link, two links apart.

"Let me see." Rose suddenly demanded, causing him to start.

"Holy crap, Ro!" he grumbled, "I thought you were sleeping!"

"Well, you thought wrong," she returned with a roll of her eyes, "Now, give."

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement, a smile playing across his lips, but he obediently passed over the necklace. Rose carefully inspected it, quickly and easily deducing what each one, except for the last, meant from Harry's stories and descriptions.

Passing it back, she said simply, "That's cool."

Harry smiled, "Thanks."

As he fastened it around his neck and tucked it safely under his shirt, Ro moved over to the shade, stretching herself out again. Smiling affectionately, Harry walked over and flopped himself lazily down beside her. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry was having a vision. He knew it was a vision because Voldemort wasn't aware of him. Which was why Harry was able to make himself a specter-like ghost and separate himself from Voldemort.

"Bring them in." Voldemort hissed, and, in the very back of his mind, Harry could feel that the snake-like man was extremely angry.

Harry terribly wanted to leave, knowing Voldemort was going to bring in prisoners and the horrors that awaited their fate. But he had to stay, to know who they were-to tell their families what had happened to their loved one.

His heart felt like it had almost been wrenched in two as he saw just who exactly Voldemort's prisoners were.

Neville and Luna came first, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Ginny, her head held high in defiance. Their clothes were torn up and bloodstained, and it looked like they each had at least one broken bone. They had to have been captured before today.

They all held themselves defiantly under Voldemort's gaze, but Harry could see their little signs of fear only a friend would notice. Neville's hands trembled slightly unless they remained clenched at his sides. Luna did not have her normal, dreamy look, instead she had that of an everyday person. Ron was running the thumb of one hand over a few of the brain-scars on his wrist. Hermione had the sleeves of her tattered robes pulled up between her thumb and forefinger and she was worrying it between the two. Ginny stood defiantly still with her back ramrod straight, but Harry could see the occasional flashes of fear that would flicker through her eyes.

"Tell me where Potter is." Voldemort demanded in a hiss.

They remained stubbornly silent.

Harry walked over to Neville. Reaching out, he touched one hand to Neville's and one to Luna's, 'though he knew they couldn't see, feel or hear him.

"Hold on," he whispered desperately, "I'll get you out."

Unknown to Harry, the two heard his voice whisper through their heads and could feel his presence their with them. They felt hope.

Voldemort was speaking again, "Should we have some…persuasion, then, to loosen those tongues of yours?"

Desperately, Harry grabbed onto Ron and Hermione's hands, saying, "I'm coming! Don't give up! I'll get you out!"

They, too, could hear his voice in their heads and felt him there beside them. And they, too, felt hope stirring.

Voldemort was beginning to speak again and Harry knew the connection would be broken once the 'persuasion' started. Lunging forward, he took hold of Ginny's hand, speaking fast.

"Don't give in Ginny! I'm on my way! He can't hurt your soul, don't let him! I'm coming, my love, just hold on!" he said, before Voldemort cast the first "Crucio!"

In a desperate, automatic move to help his friend, Harry threw himself in front of the curse, praying that it would work.

It didn't.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Harry!" Remus was kneeling over him, shaking the screaming boy in an attempt to wake him from whatever it was that was doing this to him.

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat straight up, causing Remus and Rose to jump backwards out of the way. Harry'' eyes flew wildly about for a moment before finally settling on, and registering to, Remus.

"He's got them!" he yelled at the older man.

"Who's got them Greeneyes?" Rose asked, 'though Remus remained silent.

"V-Voldemort," Harry stuttered, feeling suddenly cold.

"Alright. Now who does he have?" she asked patiently.

"Neville and Luna, and Ron 'n' Mione a-and Ginny," he said, tumbling over his words in his haste to get them out.

He suddenly rounded on Remus, shouting at the werewolf, "Get Dumbledore! We have to tell him!"

Remus sighed wearily, giving a resigned sigh, and steeling himself before saying, "There's no need, Harry. He already knows."

"What?" Harry demanded, emerald eyes filling with a fierce anger.

"They were taken from their homes yesterday, Harry," Remus said softly, eyes downcast, unable to meet with those of the angry teen.

"How could-why did-" Harry demanded in angry incoherence.

He stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. When he next spoke, his voice was icy and calm, 'though his eyes, when he opened them, flashed in anger.

"Does the Order know where they are?" he managed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Harry," he murmured softly with a slight shake of his tawny head.

"What are they doing to find them?"

"I-I'm afraid there's not much we can do. We don't really have the people to spare for a search."

"Are you telling me that no one I looking for them?" Harry demanded, his voice positively glacial.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Remus repeated, not knowing what else to say.

Harry seemed to be struggling violently internally not to lose control. But he seemed to have lost that particular battle.

With an angry, frustrated roar, he slammed his fist down onto the grass. A large crater was left in its place.

"This is total _bullshit_!" Harry hissed, "They're _teenagers_! You should have dropped _everything_ to get them-"

He suddenly cut himself off as something occurred to him, demanding, "Their families? Are they alight?"

"No harm was done to their families," Remus assured him.

"Except having someone they love taken away from them to a man who they know will kill and torture that person," Harry snapped scathingly.

"Harry," Remus said softly, "I know you're upset-"

"Upset?" Harry interrupted with a yell, "You can fuckin' _bet_ I'm upset! My best friends-my goddamn fucking _family_- was taken by that fucked up sadistic bastard! And you didn't even have the fucking decency to tell me!

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!" he roared, "I've face that ugly ass snake more times than anybody else, I think I deserve a little fuckin' credit for that! But instead I'm treated like a child, not even told when my own loved ones are taken.

"They're not dying, Remus, do you hear? OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY! No more! If anyone gets to die, damnit, it's gonna be me and not until _after_ Riddle is dead!

"And you tell Dumbledore," he seemed to sputter with anger a moment before regaining himself, "You tell the great fuckin' Dumbledore that I said it's enough. I was a good boy, a _good weapon._ But not anymore.

"He fucked up. He fucked up _big_ time! Even more then before. And I'm done, I am so _fucking_ done! It's bad enough he's always putting me at risk, but they aren't _me_!

"But you let him know Voldemort fucked up even more. Dumbledore let them be put at risk, but Riddle's the one that's hurting them. Riddle's the one who's going to die.

"You tell Dumbledore, that his weapon is going to do his purpose."

Harry stalked away, positively radiating anger as well as raw magic. Rose watched him a moment, before speaking, her voice icy.

"You guys really fucked up with him," she said simply, before walking after, her steps jerky.

Remus watched them for a moment. His mouth gaped open in surprise and he gave a slight start at the thought that the two teens would go looking for Voldemort. However, he relaxed as he saw them both walk into #6, Rose's house.

Dumbledore wasn't going to like this. At all.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

****

A/N Hello again dears! First off, for all you Dumbledore-haters out there, this fic will not be one of those. I happen to love Dumbledore, I just think he needs a little kick in the ass! Lolz

1st chap. Review thanks to:

clairekp: jeeze, I wish I could have a childhood friend like Rose! Well, I did, but she moved away a while ago and we don't talk anymore. But, as you can tell from this chapter, it will not be HarryRose.

Nalie: thanks for the vote of confidence luv!

2nd chap. Thanks to:

magicslifer: Harry had to have Hagrid explain everything because he'd suppressed all his magic-memories because of the abuse he'd suffered at that Lipsky chicks hands. It's also part of why you never saw any of his real potential-because he was subconsciously afraid he'd get beaten again if he was doing the type of magic he'd done before. Do you get it?

Jorge: lolz thanks

Siarah: thanks luv, and I'm sorry about the language, it gets really toned down after this chapter. The swears and stuff was just Harry's way of letting out anger without hurting anyone…least, that's what I do!

Insanechildfanfic: thanks for the luv!

You guys are all great and I love you lots! I may be able to get chap.4 up sometime Sunday, but please don't get your hopes up. But, I promise, I'll upload like crazy after I come back from camping...well, until I start my job! lolz

And I'm starting two new stories after camping too. One is a travel-back-in-time fic that I am attempting to make original(though I'm not so sure I'm doing such a great job at it) and the other is a Harry-doesn't-grow-up-with-the-Dursley's fic, which, in my opinion, is quite original!

Well gals and ghouls, I must be on my merry way! I am pooped and I still have to get up early to help pack tomorrow morning! Catch ya on the flipz!

'My luv,

Red

P.S Who doesn't think peeling off your skin after a sunburn is coolishly freaky?


	4. My Life For Theirs

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 4:My Life for Theirs

"I have to _do_ something!" Harry half-said, half-yelled as he paced the living room floor of Rose's house.

"Well, what can _we_ do?" Rose asked, stressing the "we".

Harry frowned harshly at her, "Whatever it is _I_ do, you are not coming with me!"

"And why the hell not Potter?" Rose demanded angrily.

"Because, Richards, enough of my damn loved ones are in danger as it is without adding you to the mix!" Harry growled back.

Rose stood from the chair she'd been sitting in, stepping into his path and forcing him to stop pacing as she said sternly, "You are not leaving without me Harry James Potter!"

Harry stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth to return, but she cut him off, saying softly, "I only just found you again Greeneyes! I can't do it all over again!"

Harry growled, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he turned from her. Walking to the picture window and back, he sighed.

"Alright, fine. But you're getting yourself into this!" Harry said finally.

She nodded complacently, a triumphant gleam in her eyes, 'though her voice did not betray it as she asked calmly, "Okay, what are we going to do?"

Harry sighed before dropping to the floor in the middle of he room, legs slightly bent, elbows on knees and head in hands as he thought. Rose returned to her chair, tucked her feet up under her butt and resting her head on her hand.

"We'll never get them out, just the two of us, but we can't risk asking anyone else. They follow Dumbledore too blindly," he said more to himself, as he raised his head to clasp his fingers together and resting his chin on them as continued, "Even if I traded my life for theirs, he wouldn't let them go."

"Why don't we use that against him then?" Rose asked, cutting in.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we-that is, you and I and those Professors and Remus- are the only ones who know about your wandless-manipulation ability. And only we-that is, you and I- know that you were able to teach me how to do it too." She replied.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before saying slowly, "You want us to let ourselves get caught, and then teach the others how to manipulate their magic and then…what? I doubt, even if we had possession of our powers, that we'd get out alive."

"Yeah, but then we'd all have the chance to go down with one hell of a fight instead of nothing." Rose returned.

Harry sighed but nodded, "You're right. And my friends are probably going crazy being unable to fight back at all. But how are we going to get caught without letting Tom or the Order get suspicious or being blatantly obvious about it?"

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "He can send you visions and messages through your link right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, can't you do the same?" she questioned logically, "Send him a message that you'll come complacently if he lets the others go. Choose a place and time and then we'll pretend like you really are an arrogant kid and I'm your only backup."

Harry grinned, "You sure do think fast, Ro!"

She smiled demurely, "Why, thank you, Greeneyes. Now, before we set up this meeting with Lord Hypocrite, we need to test you a bit I think."

"Test me?" Harry queried.

"See if you can still do all the things you used to be able to do so we don't rely on something that won't work. You haven't been doing any of it for years, after all," Rose clarified, "Now, let's get cracking!"  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

More than three hours later, Harry finally sat. There was one more test he had to do, but he wanted to catch his breath back first. This was the thing he was most nervous about not being able to do, despite having been able to do all the other things, because it had always been his favourite thing.

"Ok, remember," Rose reminded him worriedly, "Think only of the shape you want to become and it will come to you."

Harry smiled, attempting to ease her nerves as he teasingly reminded her, "Hey, I'm the one who taught _you_, remember?"

"Oh, Harry! Just get on with it! Please!"

Harry obediently reseated himself cross-leggedly on the floor. Closing his eyes, he envisioned his primary form. The last timed he'd changed to it, it had only been half-grown. Now, as he saw it trotting towards his mind-self, he saw it was now fully grown.

He and his form greeted each other easily, as if it hadn't been but hours since they'd last merged. They greeted each other happily, and then stepped in to each other, Harry's body eagerly welcoming the familiar form.

Slowly, Harry felt his body changing. When using raw, inner magic, changing didn't hurt. When Harry opened his eyes, he knew it had worked, but, nevertheless, he walked over to the full-length mirror that he'd earlier conjured for just this purpose that was leaning against the wall.

A big, pure black wolf stared back at him with yellow-green eyes. He just radiated authority, most obviously a beta-male. The only physical connection to his human self was the small, almost imperceptible scar on his forehead that was covered by his fur.

Closing his eyes again, he felt his wolf-self and human-self separate and he changed again. Opening his eyes, he grinned delightedly over at Rose.

"I did it!" he yelled triumphantly, pumping one of his fists into the air.

"You did it!" Rose squealed back, hurling herself into his chest in her delight.

The two laughed jubilantly for some time. Finally, they were spent and they lay back on the floor in exhaustion.

"Should I arrange everything tonight?" Harry asked with a sleepy yawn.

Rose nodded the affirmative, "Yes, quickly, before you fall asleep."

"Yes'm" Harry teased with a smile before obediently pulling himself back into a cross-legged position, leaning himself against the couch since he wasn't sure how long it would take.

Closing his eyes, he pushed all the thoughts of exhaustion from his mind. Searching through his mind, he looked for a way to reach into Voldemort's mind and give him their message. Finally, in the back of his mind, he found a sinister black light that led away from his mind. Taking a deep breath, he plunged himself into it.

Moments later, he found himself again as a specter-esque figure. This time, Voldemort was alone but was still unaware of Harry's presence. With a bit of concentration, he made himself visible, flickering slightly, like a hologram.

"Hello Tom," he said gravely.

"Potter! How did you get in here?" Voldemort angrily demanded, eyes sweeping the room for the way he'd gotten in.

"I'm not 'here', wherever this is. I'm sending you a message, somewhat like you do to me, I'm just more imaginative." Harry replied, unable to resist the chance to goad the man who'd ruined his life so long ago.

"Oh? And what's this 'message' you're so eager to give me?" Voldemort asked in a bored voice, 'though Harry could feel a faint sense of curiosity that wasn't his own.

"You know exactly why I'm here Tom." Harry said, serious now, eyes flashing with suppressed anger.

"I do?" Voldemort said in mock-thought, "Oh yes, you must mean your pack of blood-traitors and mudbloods."

Harry could feel his anger fighting for control, but pushed it down, knowing he needed to keep control, and saying calmly, "I want you to let them go."

"And why should I?"

"Let them go, and I'll come along willingly," Harry said, "By my magic, I swear."

Voldemort regarded him thoughtfully, "That's a mighty big swear, boy. You realize, should you not keep your promise, you could be reduced to Muggle-like abilities."

Harry met the older man's gaze squarely, saying, "There is nothing too big to sacrifice for the ones you love."

"Hmm, I can't believe you actually set store by that garbage." Voldemort said, 'though Harry thought he felt a smudge of respect from the Dark Lord.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the other, asking impatiently, "Do we have a deal?"

Voldemort remained silent, and, Harry could feel, uncertain, so Harry said, "I'll meet you and your _oh so lovely_ followers tomorrow at 8:30PM in _the_ graveyard."

Voldemort regarded him silently before nodding, "You have a deal Potter."

Harry gave a brisk, curt nod and concentrated on becoming invisible to Voldemort again. He waited, watching Tom thoughtfully.

Voldemort called in Lucius Malfoy, adding in, "Of course, we're not actually going to let them go. We'll just let the boy think that we're going to."

Harry gave a triumphant smirk-he'd played right into their trap- if Voldemort did not release Harry's friends at the graveyard, he had every right to loose magic on Voldemort and not loose his magic. He remained a few moments more, until Lucius left, before returning himself to his mind and body.

Opening his eyes back at Rose's, he turned to share the triumph with her. However, she'd fallen asleep sprawled out on the floor at his side. After a quick look at his watch (which revealed that he'd been at it for 2 hours), he couldn't blame her.

Using his magic, Harry lifted her up onto the couch, spreading an afghan over her slightly shivering body as the night had cooled considerably. Conjuring a quill and parchment from the air, he scribbled out his triumph to her. Sticking it to her forehead with conjured sellotape-and an impish grin- Harry returned to the Dursley's, where he fell asleep halfway to the pillow.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

At one o'clock the afternoon the next day, Hedwig soared into Headquarters, in the middle of a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. On her leg, she carried 3 letters, addressed to the Order, The Weasley's and Moony.

To the Order of the Phoenix,

I am no longer in my home. You will not find me, because I am going to Voldemort I do not care how stupid you all think I am. I am not like you, I cannot sit back while a pack of teenagers- who mean more to me than my own life does- are tortured because they won't give up the location of the Boy-Who-Lived or the Order's Headquarters.

I am not as helpless as you all may think I am, I'm not stupid enough to go in without some semblance of a plan. Do not worry, for one day I will return, my friends with me, because I have a destiny to face and a family to love.

Please, pass this message onto Neville, Hermione and Luna's families and the Weasleys: You must never give up hope because, when you do, He wins. And I'm planning on making him loose, and giving him hell along the way.

H. Potter  
P. S: You might want to check up on the charges in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy has been returned to hi master.

To my Weasleys,

You are the best surrogate family an orphan could ever ask for. I want to hank all of you, from the very bottom of my heart, for teaching me the meaning of the words love and family and accepting me for who I am.

Mrs. Weasley: While it may not be a very respectful thing to say (for my birth mother) you are like my mother. You are the only mother I have ver known, and I am so grateful to you for that. I am honoured beyond words that you could consider me one of your own.

Mr. Weasley: You are the most eccentric wizard I have ever met, but you are also the most good-natured and kind. You have taken me in as part of your family, despite the risks I bring, and it means more to me than you'll ever know.

Bill and Charlie: While I may not be as close to you as I am with the others, I'd still like to consider the two of you my brothers. I wish you all the best, and come home more, your mother misses you greatly when your gone.

Gred and Forge: I'm sorry I didn't include you, but, frankly, I didn't know how close you were to Dumbledore and you couldn't be trusted not to tell him for "my own good". You are the best honorary big brothers-pranksters an orphan could ask for. I have one favour to ask of you, in return for my…investment: if Percy hasn't come home yet, I want you to drag him home and tie him to a chair if you have to. Families belong together.

Everyone: I will be back, 'though I'm not sure when. But, I promise, when I do, Ron and Ginny will be with me.

I love you all,

Harry. J. Potter

Moony,

Right off, I'm sorry. But you'd have done the same had it been the Marauders in their place.

I miss him, too, Moony, but Ro (yes, she is with me) told me something I think you should hear too. We cannot bring back those we have lost, but we can honour their sacrifices by _really _living. She also said something along the lines of pissing on Tom's grave when I kill him. I thought you might like that one. 8 D

You are not a monster, Remus. The Wolfsbane helps you keep your human side. So go find a girl. Find someone who you can love and cherish, someone who makes fighting worthwhile for you.

Look after Hedwig for me, wont you? I'll see you when I get back, Moony.

All my love,

Harry  
P.S-we do actually have a plan, we're not just rushing in headlong, if that's of any sort of consolation. 'Love you always.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry and Rose had left early in the day. They'd traveled in animal forms, both as a sort of bird so as not to attract any attention to themselves. They reached the graveyard roughly around 2, flying around to amuse themselves until about 5. The, they watched, hidden in sight of the area, as Voldemort and his men (Harry's friends noticeably absent)arrived early, so as not to be caught in a "trap".

At quarter after 8, they flew down to the village. Switching back to human form, jogging silently, they made their way up to the graveyard. They stuck to the shadows so as not to be seen, hoping to make themselves seem realistically trying to overcome Voldemort.

In a flare of dramatics, they burst out onto Voldemort from the surrounding trees, flinging curses in every direction. They put up a 'good fight', 'though it went against every instinct in Harry's body not to blast every one of them to smithereens.

After a twenty-minute "battle", Harry and Rose were "caught". As Voldemort and the Death Eaters celebrated their "amazing capture", Harry and Rose shared and unseen look of triumph.

It worked!  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N Hey all! I've been back home for like a day, and lookie: another chapter! AND, I read HBP! It took me from 10 am Saturday morning 'till 10 pm that evening.

Can you believe that book? I can't BELIEVE who died! Or who killed him! Stupid idiotic HIM! I never liked him! Stupid arse! And poor Harry, loosing another person he loved. And does anyone else think that it's possible R.A.B could be Regulus A Black? I hope it is, that would be so cool if I was right! Ok, so no more in case I get carried away and spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet.

Much thanks to:

magicslifer: it all depends on _who_ you believe Dragon is. And yes, it is an interesting meeting, to say the least. I don't think it's all that much longer, sorry, but all my chapters are pre-written- this story is already finished and the sequel is about 1/3 done- the only problem is that I have to type it up and I don't like typing a whole lot.

Bloodless Ace-thanks luv!

KainIze-your name sounds cool

NamelessHeretic: it depends on what you think it's foreshadowing, 'though you've probably figured it out thanks to this chapter. 'Whup-ass' Harry is only minor in this story, but he's pretty major in the sequel ;D

Jarno: I, personally, believe that when you find love, true love, it's not something that develops, it's just something that's THERE. But, if you'd like, just pretend his feelings for her started in 5th year while they were becoming friends and he just didn't realize it at first, k?

bleddingblakrose: it is fun, isn't it? But you know what's more fun? Wolf-whistling at hot guys that pass you in their swim suits and having them come flirt with you! Lol

Hermione1208-thank you hun

I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY! Many authors have done that because of HBP, but I'm not going to, because this is FANFICTION.

I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this week, but I want to start looking for a job, because, quite frankly, I'm fed up with being broke and having to ask my mom for money(and usually being turned down too!). So, I'll do it when I can.

REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED SOME LOVE!

'My luv,

Red


	5. The HalfBlood Prince

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 5: The Half-Blood Prince

"Tell me!" Voldemort yelled, for –what had to be- at least the 15th time that night, eyes glowing with rage at Harry's resistance.

Breathing raggedly, eyes shining defiance, Harry spat back, "_Never!"_

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed angrily, and Harry's body arced up off the floor, teeth gritted in defiance to not scream.

It lasted for almost 10 minutes before the curse was let up. Over his harsh breathing, Harry could hear Rose's slight whimpering of fear. Turning himself slightly to see her, he gave her a soft, sad smile that came out as more of a grimace but that reassured her nonetheless.

"Tell me, Potter, and you shall walk away from here with no more harm done to you," Voldemort said conjolingly (A/N how the hell do you spell that word?)

"Over. My. Dead. Body," Harry spat out haggardly.

Voldemort snarled, but malicious gleam suddenly entered his eyes and, with an evil smirk, he said, "Fine then Potter, we'll have it your way. But you _will_ break."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Lucius Malfoy, as well as the Goyle and Crabbe Sr.'s "escorted" them to the "dungeons". It was simply a large, bare room with bars for three of the walls and filled with tortured and broken people.

Harry and Rose were thrown roughly into the room and then the door was slammed shut. Once the sound of receding footsteps faded, both dropped gratefully onto the cold, hard floor.

"Harry!" yelled five voices he immediately recognized as those of his friends as they rushed anxiously to his side.

"Ron! Ginny! Hermione! Neville! Luna!" Harry cried, eyes lighting up.

"Thank _God_!" Rose said emphatically, "I was worried we might have been put in a different place then them. _Then _the shit would hit the fan."

"Who're you?" Ginny demanded defensively, eyeing the other girl up.

"Relax, Spitfire," Rose quipped.

Harry smiled, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Rosemary Richards. We were best friends when we were little. Ro, the redheads are Ron and Ginny respectively, that's Hermione there beside Ron, Neville beside her and that's Luna on his left."

Ro smiled brilliantly up at them from her ungraceful sprawl on the floor, "Pleasure to meet you!"

The others regarded her warily for moment and a half (A/N sorry, thought it was funny) before Ginny stepped forward decisively, "It's nice to meet you Rosemary."

"Oh, please," Rose grinned, "Call me Rose."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"I'll never be able to do it." Neville said with conviction, twenty minutes later, after Harry and Rose had explained their plan to the others.

"_Anyone _can do it Neville." Rose told him, then paused, saying, "Well, except for Muggles of course, since they don't have any magic."

Harry smiled reassuringly, "It's not really 'wandless' magic. It's more…gaining control of your magic. You have to except any and all magic you possess completely, and after that-it's easy!"

"The hardest part, is shifting and changing forms." Rose said.

At his friends perplexed looks, Harry elaborated, "Shifting is like Apparition, except it takes a _lot_ of power and is _much _harder to master. Changing forms is just that-changing your form into a different form, much like being an Animagus."

"Both Harry and my's primary forms are wolves," Rose added, "But, once you find and merge with your primary form for the first time, you can then change into any animal-magic or not- even if it isn't your primary form."

The 5 seemed to contemplate this a few moments before Ginny asked thoughtfully, "How come you've never told us about any of this stuff before, Harry?"

"I repressed a lot of my childhood memories before age 10 because of something that happened in my life that I'd rather not talk about." Was the reply, a dark look shuttering Harry's eyes at his remembered abuse.

The group of seven fell silent, each of them drifting into their own thoughts. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't really _un_comfortable wither. A small boy calling for Ginny and stepping towards them interrupted it, however.

He couldn't have been older than 5 years old. He had thin, fair hair that fell straight to his shoulders and the ears that could be only slightly seen through said hair had the smallest of peaks to them. Soft brown eyes gazed out from a slightly gaunt face, filled with despair and sadness. His clothes, like all the others' in the room, were ripped, tatty and bloody, 'though they looked like they had once been quite expensive. He had his arms wrapped loosely about the front of his body for comfort.

Ginny smiled softly at the small child, opening her arms wide to him (which caused Harry to feel a stab of envy that he quickly squashed down.). Shooting Harry and Rose timid looks, he climbed onto Ginny's lap, welcoming the warmth and security her arms offered him. Biting nervously at his bottom lip, he gazed warily at the two newcomers.

Smiling reassuringly, Harry moved his aching body forward, kneeling painfully to be at the small boy's eye-level. Holding out a hand, he said warmly and softly, "Hullo there, young one. My name's Harry."

The boy stared silently into Harry's eyes for a moment before solemnly shaking Harry's hand, saying shyly, "I'm Prince Emrys."

"Prince, huh?" Harry asked in confusion, raising questioning green eyes to Ginny's own.

"Emrys is half elven." Ginny murmured softly, in explanation, "And the Prince of the elves at that."

"Elf?"

"Not house-elf," Ginny said, eyes dancing her amusement, "High Elves. They are believed to be 'extinct' in the wizarding world, whereas, truthfully, they just got fed up with all of the humans' bull. They live in their own, hidden part of the world that they have named the High Realm."

Harry nodded his understanding (Human's talked a lot of bull-he has experience with it), and looked down at the small Prince. While the two teens had talked, the small child had fallen asleep, head rested trustingly in the crook of Ginny's neck. Harry felt a pang in his heart as, despite his efforts not to, he thought of Ginny in the same position years from now (but not in a makeshift cell), only, cradling _their_ child.

Shaking himself mentally, he returned to the conversation, asking softly, "How'd the scamp end up _here_?"

Ginny sighed and ran an affectionate hand through the fair hair (another stab of envy was suppressed), saying, "One of Tom's followers stumbled onto the Elven secret somehow and then told Tom about it. Tom and the Death Eaters somehow tricked his father and mother into believing they would surrender to the High Elves. Somehow they managed to capture little Emrys and are now demanding an oath that the High Realm will work for them, or else Tom will kill Emrys."

Ginny gave a helpless little shudder, tears filling her eyes as she whispered despairingly, "It's just not fair! He's only a child!"

"Sh, Gin," Harry soothed, moving so he held both in his arms comfortingly. Kissing the top of her auburn head, he whispered, "I won't let anything to him Ginny. I promise, we'll get him back to his parents someday."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was much later that night (er…morning?), but Harry was still awake. Ron and Hermione lay side by side to his right, arms wrapped loosely about each other, snuggling close. Luna and Neville beside them, 'though more than a few inches away. Ginny and Rose slept to his left, little Emrys lying between them.

Harry sat silently and let himself watch his friends while they slept. He noticed that every time he breathed out, Ron would send bits of Hermione's hair flying from her forehead, and every time her hand gave a little twitch. He noticed that Neville and Luna had one hand clasped together. Neville's other hand was wrapped protectively around Luna and hers clenched occasionally at his shirt. Emrys slept with his thumb in his mouth and clutched Rose's hand with his free one loosely.

Ginny, however, was touching no one. Harry frowned to see her petite body thrashing slightly and to hear her muttering slightly under her breath. Harry slipped silently over to her, careful not to wake the others, and bending down to shake her shoulder lightly to wake her.

"Gin. Gin, wake up, luv," it was then he noticed the tears streaking form beneath tightly closed eyelids and he shook her harder, whispering more urgently, "It's only a dream Ginny! Wake up!"

She suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes wide and frantic. Upon catching sight of Harry, she gave a little whimper.

Responding immediately, Harry opened his arms to her and murmured softly, "C'mere."

Without hesitation, Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, burying her head in his now-dirty T-shirt in an attempt to muffle her crying. Harry hugged her tightly, whispering soothingly into her ear as he rocked her gently.

"Sh, it's alright luv," he murmured, "It was just a dream. It wasn't real."

Ginny gave a little sniffle, but then was silent. Understandingly, Harry just held her, running lean fingers through soft auburn hair.

Finally, she started to speak, voice low, "I-It was the Chamber. B-Back then. J-J-Just after I w-woke up. B-But this time y-y-you wuh-were d-d-d-"

"Sh," Harry soothed, attempting to re-stem the flow of tears, "It's alright luv, I'm not dead. I'm right here with you, see? These are _my_ arms holding you. You're not asleep anymore."

Pulling back slightly, Ginny gazed into his eyes, softly asking, "But are you?"

Harry smiled softly at her, eyes twinkling with laughter, answering, "No."

Brushing away a stray auburn lock, he leaned forward the few inches left between the two of them. He kissed her softly, slowly at first, experimentally, but with more passion as the kiss deepened and hands traveled without conscious command. They broke away, gasping for air, to find Ginny's arms around his neck and his own crushing her body to meld against his.

Not lessening his hold in the slightest, he leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, "I do believe I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny smiled contentedly back, "I think I love you too, Harry James Potter."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Slowly, antagonizingly, the days passed in a haze of pain, questioning, friendship, budding love, and lessons.

Almost everyday, Harry's friends were all tortured for information, and everyday Voldemort was met with an unwavering defiance that earned them a grudging, slowly forming respect. On some days, some of the Death Eaters attempted to bring Emrys to the Dark Lord, but not a prisoner in the cell would let them near the small Prince. Harry was also tortured everyday, sometimes more than once, and sometimes more than twice, but he always remained strong and reused to answer the questions, no matter the enticement offered.

By the second day, the former Gryffindor Trio had become and even closer-knit seven-some. Harry's friends had eagerly welcomed Rose into their midst, all of them enjoying her good-humor and zest for life that prevailed even in their current situation. Because of the ordeal they were all going through, the group had come to rely upon each other for strength and enjoyed each other's presence immensely. As well, the young Prince had come under their love and protection, though their time with him was bittersweet, as they knew he would one-day go home to his safe home while they went into battle-but they wouldn't have it otherwise.

Before his kidnapping, the young Prince had been well loved and the treatment after his capture had left him wanting. However, with the help of the group, he was slowly returning to a normal 5-year old boy(well, as normal as you could get in the dungeons of a Dark Lord). His soft brown eyes were now filled with happiness and laughter when he was with the 7 of them. With good care, lots of love, and more food (taken from the 7's own rations) had him better filled out and with more energy.

For years, Ron and Hermione had been suppressing the obvious love they had for each other. But now, in such close confines and harsh conditions they were forced to live in, the two had to face what it felt and were now quite happy with their growing love.

Neville and Luna, too, had discovered a love for each other. Because of the torture and pain inflicted upon him, Neville had become more emotionally stronger and braver than ever before, refusing to let Voldemort break him like they'd done to his parents. Luna, meanwhile, had been knocked forcefully from her fantasy world and, while she was sometimes able to return to 'normal', she was now more vulnerable than ever. She needed a kind, understanding man who would not deny who she was and he needed someone to turn to when the 'tough-guy façade cracked.

Harry and Ginny were constantly growing closer. At times, it seemed they could understand each other with nothing more than a meeting of their eyes or even a subconscious gesture they'd do. The two were constantly in touch, as if needing it to be sure it was real,-linking hands, touching shoulders, interlacing fingers.

Rose, despite her lack of man in the group, was never left out, and she never felt like she was-the 7 were too much a part of each other after everything to not fell like they belonged. However, Harry knew, at night dreams of her infamous Dragon plagued her and she missed him and worried about him-whether his father was abusing him or if he somehow managed to escape- more than she'd ever admit to them.

Many would say they were too young and it was too soon to know love, _real_ love between two adults. But the 7 of them did not need someone else's opinion on how love should be-they were in love, despite what anyone could say otherwise.

The lessons, taught by Harry, were going quite well. Just as he had been in the D.A, Harry was a good teacher. He was a patient and kind with them when they had a problem and very firm in his belief that they would succeed.

He taught them a form of Occlumency first, a kind different then the one he's taught himself, that he'd created himself. He taught them to imagine their minds filled with boxes, shelves, filing cabinets-whatever it was they felt most comfortable with organizing into- and to organize their thoughts and memories into categories and sections. Once done, he had them imagine building four walls-one brick, one stone, one steel and one titanium- around their 'organizers' without even the tiniest of holes in the new walls, and then, as an infuriating joke, a white picket fence around the walls. After a day and a half of almost-constant, grueling training, not one of their minds were susceptible to anyone-Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort included- no one could penetrate their minds. Once he was sure of that fact, he told them the Prophecy but they said it didn't change a thing-they'd always be by his side, Dark Lord or no.

Once that skill was out of the way, he taught them how to connect to their magic and use it wandlessly. He taught this also to Emrys deciding to train the boy lightly so that he could protect himself should the need be. It was a hard, frustrating thing to attempt to accomplish, but Harry's patience was unwavering-as was his support- and the group found themselves pushing their minds and bodies harder just to hear his words of praise. It took the better part of 2 ½ days for all 7 to connect, but, taking their cue from Harry, they were all patient with each other, offering their own help whenever they could.

After that, Harry simply drilled them, for two more days, on any spell or curse he could think of. It took them some time, and a lot of effort, but they eventually got the hang of directly channeling their magic and could soon do spells and curses wordlessly.

And, finally, cam the shifting.

The 6 (not including Harry or Ro in the mix), sat or laid out on the floor in comfortable positions. Each would clear their minds and wait patiently for their primary form to come to them. It never took long.

Each was a wolf.

Ginny shifted into a lithe semi-large she-wolf. Her fur was a gorgeous shimmery auburn red with the slightest of gold streaks. Her own, smiling brown eyes gazed out from the wolf's face. She was, without a doubt, the alpha-female.

Hermione was a small, dark brown she-wolf with a coat shot through with lighter shades of brown. She also retained her own intelligent coffee brown eyes.

Ron, too, was an auburn coloured wolf, 'though his eyes took on the golden yellow of a real wolf. He was large and majestic but not nearly as much as Harry.

Neville was just about the size of Ron, with fur the same colour of his own hair and as well as the yellow-gold eyes.

Luna, however, broke the mold by being pure white instead of the blonde of her hair, 'though her eyes remained the same misty blue. On her left hip/flank was a half-moon, outlined in the colour of Neville's fur/hair.

Rose, Harry already knew, was a midnight-blue wolf roughly the same size as Hermione and Luna, with yellow-gold eyes.

Emrys was a small white wolf cub. His wide, trusting eyes were the familiar brown. All 7 of them felt protectiveness for him.

It didn't take long before they became 'the Pack'. Besides the obvious reasons of them all having wolves as their primary forms, another reason was that Voldemort had once called them a 'pack of blood-traitors….etc.' and Harry felt gleeful at using it for another way to piss off Tom. Harry and Ginny were alphas, Ron and Hermione the betas. And Emrys was their cub.

They weren't friends. They weren't family. They were Pack-and that was so much better.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

A/N Hey luvs! I know it's been a while, but you'll just have to live with that! Lolz.

Thanks to:

NamelessHeretic: Why thank you luv. You know, if you don't watch it, I just might get a big head from compliments like that!;) Ya, my spelling tends to be pretty bad because me and my computer don't get along very well. Sorry!

Bloodless Ace

Bleddingblakrose: I know wut you mean! Except, the first thing I did was cry, then want to throw it except I'd already gone so far! And holy! Who would have believed HE was the HBP? Stupid jerk! I never liked him 'though…stupid wanker. Ya, Regulus is dead, but maybe he did it before he died or something…? I don't know, that was the first name that popped into my head, and it just seemed to stick. No problem, I like to talk about books, but none of my family really reads besides me lol. Yes, broke sucks, but, hopefully I'll get a reply back to the applications because there is NO WAY I'm selling MY books! Lolz. Thanks for the compliment luvs.

Dragon flame

Hermione1208: lol, thanks, you're really encouraging with all that enthusiasm!

Well, that's all folks! I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this week. I already have the rest of this story finished, but not typed up as I get along better with my pen then with my keyboard!- there's only 4 more chapters after this and then the sequel. The sequel-currently unnamed, 'though half-way finished- will be about 15 chapters.

Well, catch you lot on the flippz! Don't forget to review please lovelies!

'My luv,

Red


	6. Dragon

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 6: Dragon

Harry landed with a groan on the cement floor, Ginny rushing immediately to his side, face filled with worry and concern. They'd been there about a week and a ½, and Harry had just been 'returned' from his 2nd 'question session' of the day.

"Alright love?" Ginny asked softly, eyes scared for him, as she carefully brushed the unruly hair back from his forehead.

Harry smiled the affirmative weakly up at her, answering, "I'm sore, but I'll live"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked worriedly, biting slightly at her bottom lip.

"Well…" Harry dragged out, giving her a mischief-filled smile, "I _could_ do with a kiss to make it better."

Ginny returned the grin, her own eyes dancing with laughter as she leaned down. Their lips met softly, gently, lovingly.

"Blech!" Ron yelled jokingly, "That's my sister you're snogging mate!"

Harry laughed and smiled over at his best friend of 6 years and stuck out his tongue childishly. Ron laughed deeply and then he and Neville carefully pulled Harry to his feet. Supporting him on both sides, the two other boys gently placed him into a sitting position against the only wall in the cell, careful not to jostle him anymore than need be.

Ginny came to his side instantly, Harry's arm wrapping around her waist as she snuggled into him carefully, avoiding the bruises skillfully. Emrys came to his other side, carefully pressing into him, gazing worriedly up at his favourite protector (not that he didn't love the others but Harry and Emrys seemed to share a special bond.). Ron and Hermione chose to sit directly opposite their alphas. Luna and Neville sat on Ron's other side and Rose sat on Hermione's other side, creating a nice, tight circle.

Harry smiled softly at his friends, his emerald eyes travelling lovingly over them all. _Beaten, dirty, bleeding and bruised and we still stand strong, _he thought proudly to himself, _This is it. This is '_the power the Dark Lord knows not', _not my ability to connect with my magic. That's helpful, but that's not it. It's _this-_ loyalty, friends, hope, _love!_ We're not going to lose!_

"Harry?" Ginny asked gently, frowning at her mate's daydreaming.

Harry gave a slight start, glancing down at his mate in surprise, but then gave her a soft smile, saying, "Don't worry, luv, no negative thoughts. Promise. I was thinking positive."

"Oh yea?" Ginny asked challengingly, knowing Harry's penchant for falling into a brooding state at a moment's notice, "Then what, exactly, were you thinking?"

Harry smiled softly down at her, thankful for her concern, answering, "I was thinking about how the Pack is going to cause a whole lot of hell when we get out of here."

"We still don't know how we're going to do that. "Rose pointed out thoughtfully, joining in the couple's conversation.

Harry nodded, saying bluntly, "It's going to be hard as hell to accomplish. We need a pretty thorough plan if we're going to make it."

"Well," Hermione started logically, "Number 1 will be getting out of this, hem, 'room'. And 2 will be getting through all the passages and out of this building."

"3 will be getting away from wherever this place is. And 4 will be place to stay that's safe and big enough to train in." Ron continued thoughtfully.

"Wait," Luna interrupted in confusion, "Why can't we just got to Hogwarts and Dumbledore?"

"Because Dumbledore, while a great man, needs to pull his head out of his wrinkly arse." Neville answered simply.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's impudence, saying, "_Professor_ Dumbledore is a great man and a powerful wizard, but he is old and is beliefs and strategies are old. He doesn't think we-who have great cause to be part of this war- should fight until we're of age and he believes we should only defend and not attack and we all know we'll never win a war that way."

"Anyway, back to he plan. Number 1 on the list is easy, we can just-"

Harry was interrupted by a semi-familiar voice incredulously calling out, "Blue?"

Rose's head snapped around to the gate-like wall beside the one they were leaning against, eyes going wide as, her tone matching the young man's, she demanded, "Dragon?"

The teen was about their own age, standing close to 5"10. He had shocked looking gray eyes that flashed with a touch of fear and happiness. His tousled blonde hair and aristocratic features looked oddly familiar…

"Oh my God! Malfoy!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in simultaneous shock and realization.

Draco's own mouth Gaped open, as he demanded, "Granger Weasley?" his eyes then took in the rest of the Pack and he groaned, "Oh God, he's got you too!"

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely, eyeing the blonde Slytherin with distinct displeasure.

"Wait a minute," Rose cut in, eyes clouded with confusion, "How do you guys know Dragon?"

"Oh no, Rose. Please don't tell me _this_ is your 'Dragon'!" Luna groaned.

"And why shouldn't he be Luna?" Rose demanded angrily, eyes narrowing suspiciously at her Pack-sister.

"Because Malfoy's a slime ball!" Neville snarled, cutting Luna off before she even opened her mouth.

"Watch your mouth Neville!" Rose yelled angrily green eyes flashing.

"_Enough_!" Harry said commandingly, "Pack _does not _fight among each other!"

The Pack went immediately quiet, eyes downcast from their alpha's own eyes. From his place on the other side of the bars, Draco shot them all a curious look.

"Now," Harry began, his tone softening 'though not any less commanding, "Can we be civilized please?"

"Sorry I was rude Malfoy," Ron said, but only because the hard eyes of his alpha demanded it.

"So am I," Neville mumbled reluctantly as Harry's gaze settled on him.

"Me too" Luna said on a sigh, averting her eyes from Harry's.

"Sorry I snapped Nev." Rose said with slightly flushed cheeks.

"That's much better," Harry said approvingly, before turning his attention to Malfoy, eyeing him silently.

"How are you here, Dray?" Rose asked moments later, unable to remain silent any longer.

"How am _I_ here? Jesus Blue! _Why _are you _here_? You're supposed to be in Canada, safe and away from all this bullshit!" Draco said.

"My Dad got transferred back to England," Rose shrugged.

Draco growled, "That's not what I meant, Blue, and you know it."

Rose sighed in defeat, answering, "Harry and I were best friends in childhood. We met up again the day I moved back. And wherever Greeneyes goes, trouble follows and I'm just along for the ride. But you didn't answer me; how are you here?"

Draco dropped his eyes from Rose's, muttering miserably, "This is my house."

"What?" Ron demanded

"It makes sense," Hermione cut in logically, "Lucius Malfoy is probably Voldemort's biggest supporter and we already know Voldemort broke Malfoy out."

Draco grimaced, mumbling, "Worst thing to have ever happened in my life."

"What was that?" Harry asked sharply, eyes staring intently at Draco.

Draco lifted his chin, meeting Harry's gaze levelly, "I said, that my father getting out of Azkaban is the worst thing to have ever happened to me in my life."

"My father is a horrible person, Potter, as you 7 well know by now I'm sure. Do you want to know the real reason I've been such a bastard to you all over the years?" Draco demanded fiercely, "Because if I didn't _Lucius_ would torture my moth er-the only person who loves me- and then send me the pictures of her in insurmountable pain. And then, once I came home, he'd torture me. Crabbe and Goyle were never 'body guards,' they were 'enforcers,' who told my father _everything_ I did.

"Do you want to know what the first thing that man did to me once he got out of Azkaban? He tortured me to within an inch of my life. The only reason he didn't kill me is because he _doesn't want the bloodline to end_," Draco choked out, eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Dray!" Rose whispered sadly, jumping from her seat on the floor to rush to the bars, grabbing onto his hands tearfully.

"I'm alright, Blue," Draco assured her, smiling softly at the girl, "I survived."

"I think we've found our answers to numbers 2 and 3," Harry said simply, cutting into the conversation.

"What?" Draco asked with a slight start, having forgotten everyone else in the room, and confusion.

"We're getting out," Rose informed him simply.

"No one's ever gotten away from the Dark Lord," Draco protested.

"Except Harry," Luna pointed out sagely.

"But we're going to need your help Malfoy," Harry interrupted, staring pointedly at Draco.

"And what if I don't want to help you?" Draco asked, more curiously than reluctant to help.

"You want to." Harry said confidently, not even bothering to answer the question.

Draco frowned at the other boy's confidence, asking, "How do you know?"

Harry smiled knowingly, "Because, young Malfoy, a man or woman never leave their mate in danger if they could save them. And, I assure you, there is no doubt at all in my mind that you are Ro's mate."

Draco stared at him silently, until finally saying, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Harry smiled triumphantly, "Well, on whichever day we choose, we'll let ourselves out of this _lovely_ room. Then we'll have to find our way out of here, which is where you come in since you've lived here all your life and know your way around. We're also going to need you to figure out which wards surround this place and how far they extend so that we know how far we'll have to go before we get to our safe place."

"Anti-Apparition surrounds the entire estate and then some. The Floo network is not connected, and portkeys don't work." Draco answered promptly, and then, seeing their questioning looks, said, "I know this because I've been imaging ways to escape since I could crawl."

The group fell into silence, thinking of ways to get off the Malfoy estate without expending their limited energy. The silence reigned no ore then a minute before Ginny was crying out in triumph.

"The Knightbus!" Ginny crowed excitedly, "We could just call it and have it bring us somewhere safe!"

That could work if…"Harry turned to the blonde, "Draco?"

Draco grinned broadly, "Mum and I have called it here lots of times."

Harry's answering grin was slightly predatorial, the wolf in him coming out. But it disappeared as he asked, "But what about number 4? We need a safe place to go to where we can train and remain away from both Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Home." Emrys suddenly declared, interrupting the thoughtful silence that had fallen.

"What, cub?" Harry asked in confusion, having mostly forgotten that Emrys was even there, the child had remained silent through the whole exchange.

Emrys' eyes were bright with remembrance as he said, "Home! With mummy and daddy. Away from the meany-man and Dumbley-dore."

Harry gave the child a slight smile, "Yes, Em, we'll bring you home first."

"No, no, no!" Emrys said, exasperated Harry hadn't understood what he meant, "Pack come with! Pack stay in the Realm with Emrys!"

"Em, I don't think we'd be welcomed in the High Realm. We aren't elves." Harry answered.

"_Everyone_ welcome in the Realm!" Emrys said adamantly, "There lots and lots of differences living in the Realm with us!"

"What do you mean by 'differences' cub?"

"Differences!" Emrys exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "D'elves and d'humans! Centaurs and werewolves and de vampires! Mummy and daddy always tell me that everyone be treated equally because nobody's better than anyone else."

Harry chewed it over for a moment before nodding his agreement with a large grin, "I think we've got ourselves a plan!"

Draco shook his head thoughtfully, saying, "No, wait, there's a snag in your plan.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a frown marring his brow as he went over the plan in his head all over again.

"The distance form her to the door. It's a pretty long way and added to that that we'll have to get away from the doors before we call from the 'Bus so we're not seen it's an even greater distance. And in the state you're all in, you'll never make it, "Draco said of their beaten and bloody appearances.

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said with a mischief-filled grin, "We've already got that part covered."

Draco's eyes narrowed at the other boy, "What have you got up your sleeve _now_ Potter?"

So Harry proceeded to tell Draco everything about their connecting to their magic, placing his trust unquestioningly into the boy. In doing so, Draco became accepted into the Pack, 'though it didn't mean that Pack had to like him!

"Shit, Potter! You are good!" Draco laughed.

"Of course," Harry grinned, eyes dancing, then adding, 'We'll have to teach you most of this stuff too."

"So, the day we choose, which will be sometime after Draco's training is done, we'll heal up anything major, magically unlock the door then switch to wolf-form. Before we call the 'Bus, we'll have to disguise ourselves so no one knows who we really are, and then we'll go to the Realm." Harry said, grinning widely at the thought of their freedom.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled suddenly, causing everyone to start from their dreams of freedom, "Since we've got the whole 'secret mission' thing going on, can we have 'spy names'?"

Draco looked totally confused, so Rose leaned forward through the gap in the bars, clarifying, "It's a way to keep spirits and hope up, joking and laughing like that. It makes everything easier to deal with."

Draco nodded but was prevented from saying anything further because Ginny was speaking again. With a twins-like grin, she declared, "Harry's should be Sparky!"

Harry spluttered a moment, ignoring the others laughter before demanding, "Excuse me? How, in the name of all that's holy, did you come up with _that_?"

"Your scar," Ginny answered with another twins-grin, "It's shaped like a lightning bolt and lightning emits _sparks_. Thus, Sparky!"

The other burst into raucous laughter as Harry scowled down at his mate. However, it didn't last long as he, too, began to laugh.

"Ron should be Knight," Luna said thoughtfully, moments later as they'd all calmed down.

"Why is that?"

"Chess!" Luna answered, "Ron never loses-well, I've never seen him lo0se, and plus, knights of old were renowned for their loyalty to their King-like Ron is to Harry."

Harry smiled, "I like it!"

Ron grinned too, joking, "Hey, it's better than _Sparky!_"

"Hermione's should be Booky," Rose said, which was agreed on unanimously.

"Luna should be Nymph," Neville continued, "Because she acts like them."

This, too, was agreed upon and the group moved on to Neville. After a moment of thought, Ron spoke.

"Leo," he said firmly.

"Huh?" the others asked in simultaneous confusion.

Ron smirked, "Neville is probably the bravest person I know-no offence Harry. But, Neville _is _the one who faced his friends, not his enemies, which is much harder.

"And, since Gryffindor is the symbol for bravery, the lion the symbol for Gryffindor and Leo means lion. Also, he falls into the category for a Leo as a zodiac sign since his birthday is the end of June." Ron explained.

Draco smirked, "I like it." And Neville agreed.

"What about me?" Rose asked excitedly, bouncing slightly, 'though she and Draco had sat now, on opposite sides of the bars, still holding hands.

"Flower?" Luna suggested, but Rose wrinkled her nose.

"Doesn't feel right." She explained simply.

Silence fell for but a second before Emrys piped up, "Petal?"

Rose's eyes sparkled and she declared, "I like it!"

The group laughed and then all eyes settled on Draco in contemplation. He fidgeted, slightly nervous of letting _them_ choose _his _nickname.

"Blondie?" Neville suggested with a slight sneer.

"Or ferret-boy?" Ron added.

"That's enough," Harry said sharply, causing both boys to quiet immediately. Turning to Draco, he said, "I apologize for my Pack's behavior."

Draco looked startled, but Ginny spoke up, again taking away his chance to speak, "I think we should go with Flame. Dragon was a name he liked and used and Dragon's breath fire-or flame- and therefor it's just an extension of his old nickname.

At the Pack's affirmative nods, she grinned impishly and said, "Goody! Now, my turn!"

"Cannon." Harry answered promptly, "Valuable to have, but dangerous if not treated properly."

Laughingly, everyone agreed. Emrys declined the option of a 'spy name', as he already had so many others-cub, luv. Little one, sprite, munchkin…

Harry smiled at the laughing teens, noting the way Rose and Draco looked at each other. His smile grew.

His pack had grown to 9.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

****

A/N Hey guys! How is everyone? You guys are all so great, and I want to thank all of you for your concern. Sorry it took so long to get up, but I just didn't feel like typing much, ya know?

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated with much love to all my reviewers for their support, and to my Uncle John and soon-to-be Aunt Roxanne-who are getting married in a few weeks!

Thanks again guys, and I'll get the next one up soon, though no promises! You never know what's going to happen with me! Also, like I said before, I've got this one finished, just not typed, and I've got about half the sequel done. The problem is I don't have a name for the sequel and it won't go up unless I have a name for it because I won't change the title of any story after I put it up-my name is a different matter ;) Anyway, if anyone has any ideas. Just let me know and I'll see if it fits!

'My love,

Red


	7. High Realm

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 7: The High Realm

The plan worked out flawlessly more than a week later. They had magically opened the lock to the cell, releasing themselves as well as the 10 or so other prisoners who'd shared the cell with them. However, despite the Pack's attempts to help them, the prisoner's had scattered and fled through the labyrinth of tunnels.

Saddened by the knowledge that the others would certainly be captured, the 9 shifted to wolf form (Draco had been taught that week.). With Draco guiding them, the Pack made their way swiftly and silently through the many twists and turns of Malfoy Manor.

Half an hour after they'd escaped from the cell, the Pack arrived safely at the front doors. As planned, they sprinted off across the grounds, looking like no more than non-descript blurs.

Reaching the edge of the Malfoy property (which then lead into a rather large forest filled with lots of nasty little things and covered in the wards Draco had mentioned.), the Pack wasted no time in shifting back into human form. With ease, Harry transformed all their ratty, bloodstained clothes into clean Muggle clothing and cleaned them up at the same time.

Draco was now dressed in a pair of semi-tight dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt that read, "One by One the Garden Gnomes Are Stealing my Sanity!" He wore a pair of black Nikes and his platinum blonde hair had been tousled. Finishing the outfit was a black leather jacket.

Rose wore a faded blue jean skirt and a pink off-the-shoulder shirt. Scrawled in white across the shirt were the words, "The Cutest Kittens Have the Sharpest Claws" with a small black kitten below the words. Sh also wore a pair of blue thong-sandals and a form-fitting blue jean jacket.

Neville wore a pair of white cargo pants as well as a white and red T-shirt-jersey with "Leo" across the back. He also wore black Nikes and a black leather jacket.

Luna wore a light green, ankle length Bohemian-esque skirt and a blouse-like white shirt with loose, flowing sleeves. Matching green sandals adorned her feet and –to her delight- her radish earrings dangled merrily from her ears.

Ron wore a pair of dark blue, semi-tight jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. Overtop the shirt we wore a black, button up T-shirt with flames depicted crawling up from the hem. His shoes, too, were black Nikes and he wore a black leather jacket. A black, backwards baseball cap covered his Weasley red hair.

Hermione wore a pair of black, studded jeans and a white cashmere sweater with a scoop neck. Harry had also sleek-end out her bushy hair, making it lighter so as to be less recognizable. She wore a pair of purple-tinted sunglasses and a pair of white running shoes.

Emrys was dressed in blue jeans and a matching T-shirt. A small depiction of the Muggle cartoon characters Blue and Magenta (?) from "Blue's Clues" dominated the shirt. A blue baseball cap was placed to cover the slight point to his ears and he also wore the black Nikes and leather jacket like the older boys of the Pack.

Harry was dressed in semi-loose black cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Written in black across the shirt were the words, "If I Throw a Stick, Will You Chase It?" A black, non-descript baseball cap hung low on his forehead, hiding his scar and dark, black sunglasses covered his eyes. He, too, wore the same shoes and jacket of the other males in the Pack.

Ginny was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white cotton T-shirt with a blue jean jacket over top. She wore a pair of white and blue Nikes with a white bandana over her hair and a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses.

Harry allowed them only the briefest of moments to admire their new clothes before he called for the Knight Bus, using a wand he'd stolen from on of their former guards. Seconds later, the large, purple triple-decker appeared.

(1)"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name's Stan and I'll be your conductor this eve-"

"We're kind of in a hurry," Harry cut in politely, though his voice was firm.

Stan looked startled a moment about being interrupted, but asked, "Where to, sirs and misses?"

Calmly, Harry said, "New Glade Forest, if you'd please."

Stan stepped aside for them, saying, "Alright then, Mr.…?"

"Evan Black," Harry lied smoothly and instantly.

"That'll be firteen sickles for each o' ya."

From his pocket, Harry extracted wizarding money stolen form Lucius Malfoy-courtesy of Draco. Paying the –outrageous- amount, the Pack each took a bed for the ride to New Glade Forest.

Emrys had managed to explain to them that there was a portal in the forest through which they could reach the Realm. From there, you'd be dropped into the Elven Castle in a room like the Great Hall of Hogwarts (so that should you be an unwelcome guest, the elves could send you back through.).

"I can't believe we're really out," Ginny whispered, her amazed voice so soft only the rest of the Pack-who'd crammed themselves onto two side-by-side beds to be close to each other- could here.

"Well, you'd better start believing it love, 'cause it's true," Harry replied, placing his arm around Ginny's shoulder before a large grin spread across his face and he said, "We're free!"

The others remained silent, processing this for a few moments before large smiles spread slowly onto their faces. Within moments, the smiles grew to giddy giggles and chuckles. These soon grew into full-blown laughs of happiness.

They received many strange looks from the other passengers, some whispering behind their hands to their neighbours, but they ignored it. It didn't matter.

They were free!  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Thank you, Stan," Harry said cordially about an hour later as they exited the triple-decker bus.

Stan gave a cheery salute, and then the bus was gone. Simultaneously, the Pack turned to the forest before them.

It was made up of large, old trees, belying the 'New' part of its name. The bark was made of a shimmering silver and the leaves varied in colors and tones from golden yellow to hunter green, to white and so many others. It was a magical forest, protected from most Muggle eyes-only the most inquisitive of Muggles could find it-and then only if they knew what they were looking for.

"This is it," Ron breathed as the nine of them gazed at the forest in awe.

"We'll be where he can't get us," Hermione whispered tremulously, eyes filled with a mixture of fear and excitement, mirroring the rest of the Pack's.

Harry nodded softly for no reason in particular, and then, with an adventurous grin, asked, "Ready, guys?"

The others laughed at Harry's penchant for mischief, but all gave him their affirmative answers. Holding hands unabashedly, the Pack walked into the portal.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

They arrived in a large, silvery coloured room a little bigger than the Great Hall. From between the cracks in the silver stones that made the castle, vines of ivy crept forth.

There were tables set up in this Hall like in Hogwarts, except that this room held six as opposed to Hogwarts four. There was also a dais in this hall, with two tables placed lengthwise along it. Three thrones-two large ones and a smaller replica filled the space between the two tables.

Settled comfortably about the room-some standing in circles and some lazing about on the benches- were many different species, all intermingling peacefully together. There were humans, elves, giants, vampires, crossbreeds and many others.

The Pack only had a moment to take this all in, however, because almost the instant they'd stepped through the portal, multiple spells had been shot at them. Harry and Ginny were the only two who'd been able to get shield spells up in time, but Ron an Hermione had both managed to get only partially hit in their wand arms, while Emrys had been shoved to safety behind the alphas.

Harry's eyes flashed slightly in anger, as he demanded, "What the hell is your problem? We're here in peace!"

"Who are you?" demanded a harsh, male voice.

It was a 6foot tall brunette man who'd spoken. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build. Brown eyes filled with sorrow and tragedy stared out from a chiseled face. Gripped loosely, but expertly, in one hand was a wand that was trained upon the Pack.

Emrys pulled himself away from the safety of Harry's shield, staring adoringly at the brow-haired man. In a soft, hopeful voice that carried through the Hall, he cried, "Daddy!"

The brunette's gaze dropped to Emrys and his eyes widened in astonishment as he incredulously whispered, "Emrys?"

The boy gave a vigorous nod and darted out from behind Harry. Harry and Ginny quickly dropped their shields, just in time for Emrys and his father to collide in a desperate hug less than two feet away.

From the steps of the dais came a choked, half-sob, half-laugh. Staring at the pair, with tears streaming down her face, was a female elf. She had fair, waist-length blonde hair and soft green eyes. Slightly pointed ears peeked out from beneath her loose hair.

Emrys' tearful cry of "Mommy!" brought the elf from the dais, racing toward her son and husband. The three clung to each other in the middle of the room in a huddle of tears and laughter.

With the rest of the Hall's occupants occupied by the return of their lost Prince, the four conscious Pack members revived their fallen members. The eight now stood facing the Hall's occupants warily, wands held loosely but at the ready.

The man- Emrys' father-stood, extricating himself from the huddle, straightening himself fully. The elf stood too, wiping the tears from her face gently. Emrys stood between them, tear-streaked face glowing with a happy smile, one hand each held possessively in one of his parent's own.

The elf spoke first, her voice heavy with gratitude, "You brought our baby back to us."

Harry gave a slight, half-bow, answering, "Emrys has become one of us in the short time we've known him. It was our honor to return him to his home."

Emrys grinned and piped up, "The Pack saved me, mommy. They loves me and I loves them!"

The elf gave Emrys a small, confused smile, asking , "Who's 'the Pack', darling?"

"We are," Harry cut in, "I'm Harry Potter, the alpha male of the Pack."

"Ginevra Weasley, alpha female."

"Ronald Weasley, beta male"

"Hermione Granger, beta female."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Rosemary Richards."

The elf smiled and gave a slight curtsy, saying, "The Elven Court is in your debt. I am Queen Marday."

"And I'm King Reginald," the man said, "And we give you many thanks for saving our son and returning him to us."

Harry shook his head with a small smile, saying, "Emrys has become part of the Pack. Often times, we've called him our cub."

Queen Marday smiled, "You still have our thanks, young one. When _he _took our child, we didn't think we'd ever be able to get Emrys back. And now, because of the nine of you, we're all back together again."

Harry then said, "The pleasure was ours, Your Majesties. However, we do have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything!" the king promised instantly.

Harry gave a light chuckle, replying, "I think maybe you should hear the full story and the request before you commit to anything, Your Majesty."

"Well yes, that must be best," King Reginald said sheepishly.

"Why don't we find a more comfortable, private place for this discussion?" Marday cut in sensibly.

The group moved to a room a few hallways away from the Hall. The King and Queen led them into a small room, decorated in hunter greens, blacks and silvers. There was a dark, mahogany, circular table in the middle, surrounded by comfortable-looking, matching chairs. They each took a seat in the order of: Marday, Emrys, Reginald-an empty chair-, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Rose and another empty chair.

With a deep breath, Harry launched into his life story up until that morning. After him, the others did the same. None of them left anything out, telling all the grizzly tales, not in an emotionless voice, but one that clearly said they'd come through their experiences and were stronger for them. After the last tale, Harry made his request.

""Your Majesties, as you've heard, we're not exactly safe in the human world, nor do we really wish to be there." Harry's voice was calm and collected as he spoke, "On behalf of the Pack, we ask that you allow us to stay on here in your world until we can come up with a place to train. We need to be in a place where we aren't constantly under the watch of…_unwelcome _eyes."

Husband and wife shared the look only married couples could pull off. They seemed to being having a silent conversation through their eyes. This lasted a few moments, the Pack remaining obediently silent after Harry's first, warning look. Finally, Reginald began to speak.

"Young ones," he smiled softly, "It would be our honor for you to stay here with us for as long as you need a safe haven."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely, "You don't know how much this means to us."

Marday smiled softly, "That is not all, young Harry. We would also like to offer you the use of the Elven Court's tutor/trainers. As well, we'd like to pledge to you our allegiance to the Light."

"Your help, Your Majesties, leaves me speechless with our thanks," Harry said feelingly, "And your allegiance is greatly appreciated. The side of the light thanks you for your support."

"Your Majesties," Ginny interrupted tentatively, licking her lips nervously, "I-I'd like to ask one more favour of you."

The Queen nodded for Ginny to go on, and she continued timidly, "I-I'd like to send an owl out through the portal, j-just to let my family know we're okay."  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

On June 20th, 1996 an owl, carrying four letters flew into the Order Headquarters. The first, to the entire Order, read simply:

The Order,

Voldemort is less 7 captors and 1 would-be supporter today.

H.P, G.W, R.W, H.G, N.L, L.L, D.M and R.R

The second, to the Weasley's, read;

To the Weasleys,

I kept my promise, I got Ron and Ginny out. We're in a safe place now and you needn't worry about us.-Harry

Mum, Dad and brothers- we miss you terribly, but there are things we must do before we can come home. WE will return, but not until we're ready.

Take care of yourselves. All our love,

Ron and Ginny.

The third:

Dumbledore,

We are safe and will remain here until we deem otherwise. Please provide protection for Mrs. Malfoy who has been controlled for too long by her husband's tyranny, and don't bother her with questions-she doesn't know where we are either.

Yours,

H.P, G.W, R.W, H.G, N.L, L.L, D.M and R.R

P.S. You're forgiven for your mistakes as long as I'm forgiven mine-H. P

The fourth:

Moony,

As you've probably already heard by now, we're safe. No one else knows where we are, and only three other people here know our true identities. If you'd like to be with us, walk into New Glade Forest, you'll find us in moments. But, please, keep this to yourself if you don't come. I'm trusting you to trust my judgement.

'Love you,

Harry.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

****

Hello my loverlies! I'm very upset with you guys-no one reviewed my last chapter! But than again, it could just be because it doesn't look like it's updated and ya'll didn't realize it…whatever, it's cool!

Anyway, I have to go because I have homework! Blah! But ya'll have to review this time or it the next one ain't goin' up!

'My Love,

Red


	8. Training

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 8: Training

Remus arrived the next morning around 9 A.M. He'd barely steadied himself from the trip through the forest before he was instinctively ducking the spells being shot at him, landing flat on his stomach while simultaneously sending up a shield spell. When the spells stopped abruptly without warning, Remus gazed about him in confusion.

"It's okay to stand now Moony," said an amused voice from above him.

Remus' gaze traveled upwards to meet with a pair of familiar emerald eyes. It was Harry-scarred and malnourished, but Harry. The teen grinned at him mischievously, eyes filled with unconcealed amusement as he held out a hand to help the werewolf up.

Remus-well, it was the wolf within's fault!- gave a joyful howl and launched himself at Harry. The two collapsed on the ground in a ferocious hug, half-laughing, half-crying their joy.

When they'd finally pulled away, Remus said affectionately, "It's good to see you pup."

Harry grinned up at the taller man, "'Missed you too, Moony."

Remus seemed to suddenly register his surroundings, and he asked, "Where are we, pup?"

"You, my dear, are in the High Realm," said Marday's amused, lilting voice.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, amber eyes regarding her suspiciously.

Harry pulled himself and Moony up off the floor, and answered, "Moony, this is Marday, queen of the High Realm. Milady, this is Remus Lupin."

"High Realm?"

"The High Realm is kind of like a secret world. High elves-distant relations of House Elves- created it long ago when 'our world's' prejudices became too much for them.

"Originally it was only the elves here. But the Elves soon realized that they weren't the only ones who felt that way. The High Realm is home to many different species," Harry explained.

"Many of your own kind live here, young Remus," Marday offered with a smile.

"You mean-You know I'm-"

"A werewolf? Why yes, young Harry told us," Marday graced Harry with a proud smile as she continued, "Harry wanted you to be in a place without prejudice so he asked that you be allowed to join us here."

Remus gaped slightly at Harry, asking, "You did that? For me?"

Harry took a deep breath, meeting Remus' eyes as he replied, "You are a part of my family, and as such deserve any help I can give you. I love you, and I wanted you to be in a place where you were judged upon your character instead of something you can't control that happens one night a month. Plus, Sirius-" his voice broke, "would have wanted it."

"Oh, Harry," Remus murmured, pulling the teen into a tight embrace, " Your parents and Sirius must be so proud of you. There is no doubt in my mind, pup, that they love you more than anything."

Harry gave a little sob as he whispered hoarsely, "It hurts Moony!"

"I know pup," Remus soothed, "And it will always hurt. But, slowly, the pain will be pushed away by all the good memories and all the old love, and it'll be easier to bear."

Harry didn't respond, choosing instead to regain his composure by burying his head in Remus' shoulder. A few moments later, he pulled back calmly, smiling softly at the werewolf.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "I needed that."

Remus grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, "Anytime pup. I'm always here."

Harry opened his mouth to respond in kind, but was interrupted by yelling at the doorway. Ron and Neville were shouting furiously at Draco who was shouting back with just as much, if not more, force. The girls- Ginny included- were shouting too, attempting to calm them down.

Anger caused Harry's eyes to glow slightly and his jaw to tighten as he marched towards the fighting Pack, roaring, "Shut up!"

The Pack complied immediately, jaws snapping shut at their alpha's anger. As angry, disappointed green eyes stared them down, each head lowered in shamed submission.

"That is enough," Harry hissed quietly into the silence, "My Pack will not have the weakness of being unable to cooperate. I don't give a flying rat's ass if Draco was a Slytherin-hell, he could have been a fucking purple bumblebee for all I care!- but he helped us! Because of this, he's been allowed into the Pack. I don't give a damn if you don't like that fact-you'll just have to live with it.

"We're in the middle of a war- this is no time for petty squabbles. You'd think, after three weeks of constant torture you'd have grown up just the slightest bit," Harry ground out.

"We're sorry Harry," Neville ventured softly.

"I want no more fighting among my Pack," Harry said firmly, "Are we clear? Petty squabbles belong to children, and , no matter how much we wish we still were, we are no longer children."

"Yes Harry," they murmured, properly chastened.

"Good." Harry nodded.

"Harry-what in Merlin?" Remus asked in confusion, eyes darting back and forth between him and the Pack.

Harry cracked a grin, "Remus Lupin, I would like you meet my Pack-my family I guess you could call them."

Remus gaped at him a moment, before his own grin flashed onto his face, "And a fine Pack they are, Harry. 'Though they could use a little volume control."

Harry and Remus laughed heartily, and, moments later, the Pack joined in. They were each ashamed to have Harry disappointed in them and resolved to get along better in the future.

For Draco, Harry had been his savior-offering him the means and courage to finally break free from his father's tyranny, while also helping his mother by sending her to Dumbledore.

Even in childhood, Harry had always been Rose's hero as well as best friend and confidant. And now, more than ever, he had proved his hero status.

To Neville, Harry had always been an awe-inspiring person. When Harry had accepted him as a friend-despite his clumsiness and near-Squib status- Harry had become an even greater person in Neville's eyes as the first to ever accept him as he was.

Harry was probably the only one who had never called Luna names or made a snide comment about her. Even when she'd barely made sense to herself, Harry had just smiled and treated her like he did everyone else.

Even when Ron had let jealousy cloud their friendship, Harry had steadfastly remained Ron's friend. When others would have quit and given up a long time ago, Harry had patiently stuck through every one of Ron's little fits, always accepting him back in the end.

Harry was the only one who's never maliciously made fun of Hermione's-sometimes annoying- thirst for knowledge. Harry had remained by her side and saved her many times in the duration of her friendship.

And Ginny loved Harry with every fiber of her being. Harry was her own personal hero, and she refused to shy from that. Her biggest goal in life was to make Harry proud of her, and she didn't need anything but him and his love.

They each loved him-in their own way-too much to be able to bear seeing the blatant disapproval in his eyes. They wouldn't disappoint their alpha again.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The Pack's training began three days after their arrival.

They were awoken at 5:30 for an hour long run. None of them made it even half an hour, but the elven trainer they were with assured them that they would be able to in time.

From 6:30 to 7:30, they did physical work outs- push ups, sit ups, curls, chin ups, etc… Again, they didn't last very long, not being used to physical workouts, but they were again assured that it would get easier with time and practice.

They had 7:30 until 8:30 to shower, change and eat breakfast-which they all devoured hungrily within seconds.

At 8:30, they were taught the arts of Muggle fencing, karate, judo, and many other types of physical self defense (A/N I don't know how to do any of these things so don't expect anything about them :D). This way should they be unable to use their magic, they'd have the upper hand of an unexpected physical attack.

At 10:00 they were taught the basic principles of making and using a spell. This way, they were told, they could learn to make their own spells, having the advantage over their enemies who wouldn't know what to do to make the spell stop or reverse it.

11:00 to 12:00 was spent expanding their already vast repertoire of spells. Moony helped them with this, explaining that not only offensive and defensive spells were needed, 'though that's what was always expected. He explained that sometimes, the simple spells could also win you a fight (Ron, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the remembrance of Ron clubbing the troll with _Wingardium Leviosa!_).

12 to 12:30 was lunch, which was once again dug into with gusto.

12:30 to 2:00 was spent on learning War History. By learning about the wars of old, they were able to understand where others had gone wrong as well as combine some of the old strategies with newer ones to make one no one had ever done before.

2:00 to 3:00 was spent on learning the history of all the different cultures (humans, elves, vampires, goblins etc.). Their vampire teacher made their lessons a lot more fun than Binns ever had.

3:00 to 4:30 was spent on learning about all the different magical creatures. Their werewolf teacher did not label any creature as light or dark, explaining simply that any creature could be light _or _dark- it was their own choice.

4:30 to 6:00 was spent learning how to defend themselves against many of the aforementioned creatures should they decide to side with Voldemort. Again, it was explained to them that no creature was either light or dark.

6:00 to 7:00 was spent on dinner.

7:00 to 8:00 was spent learning the proper greetings and etiquette in the wizarding world. Should they wish to all themselves with one set of species, that species would probably be much warmer to the idea should the Pack greet them properly in their own culture.

8:00 to 9:00 was spent learning the many different languages of the worlds-both Muggle and Magical. This could also be beneficial in gaining allies, as well as understanding what was being said around them when they were thought to be ignorant.

9:00 to 10:00was they're free time to do with as they wished. However, lights out was absolutely insisted upon at 10, so as to be assured the Pack was well rested for the next morning.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry fell onto the bed that night with an exhausted but happy groan in the room provided for him by the King and Queen.

A dresser-filled with elven-style, Muggle and wizarding cloths, again provided by the King and Queen- stood against one wall. The wall beside it, contained Harry's long, hunter green bed, beside which rested a bedside table that matched the dresser. At the foot of the bed rested a small trunk that remained empty. On a perch by the window rested Hedwig who'd been brought along by Remus.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled himself back up off the deep brown comforters. Stripping down to his boxers, he trudged into the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth and run a brush futilely through his hair.

Like the bedroom, the bathroom was done in dark greens and browns, which, oddly enough, went well together and suited Harry's tastes fine.

Reentering the bedroom 5 minutes later, he found Ginny standing nervously in the doorway. She was wearing a matching blue tank top-boxer shorts pajama set and offered Harry a sheepish smile.

Harry smiled softly and shook his head ruefully at his mate. In the 3 weeks during Voldemort's capture, the two had quickly grown accustomed to sleeping in each other's arms and were unable to sleep otherwise. The last 3 nights in the High Realm, Ginny had joined Harry in his room, needing to be with him while she slept.

"C'mon love," he laughed softly, holding out a hand towards her, "Time for bed."

Ginny grinned lovingly and grabbed hold of Harry's hand. As they walked over to the bed, Ginny softly asked, "What _would_ I do without you, Harry Potter?"

Harry scowled slightly, muttering, "Probably be dating Dean Thomas or some other dunderhead ass!"

Ginny giggled, "Aw, don't worry Harry. I was never going out with Dean, I just said that to piss off Ron."

"You minx," Harry teased lightly, laughing heartily as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her freckled nose lovingly.

"But I'm _your_ minx," Ginny returned confidently, grinning at him.

"Mine," Harry growled possessively in confirmation, nipping gently at her creamy neck.

All yours," Ginny agreed breathily, her arms slipping up around Harry's neck as she kissed him soundly on the lips, growling back, "All mine."

"Yup," Harry agreed with a goofy grin.

Suddenly, without warning, Harry lifted Ginny from the ground and twirled her around. Unexplainable laughter bubbled forth from both of them, even after the twirling had stopped.

Harry smiled at his mate softly, before turning and pulling the covers back, patting the mattress invitingly. Obediently, Ginny slipped between the covers. Harry joined her moments later, having turned off the bedside lamp before slipping into his place beside her.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's arms as they wrapped possessively around her slim body. She placed her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart with a content smile. Her loose hair spilled out on the pillow behind her and Harry loosely threaded a hand through it as he felt their bodies mold together perfectly.

Snuggling still closer, Ginny sleepily murmured, "'Night Harry. 'Love you wi' all my heart."

Harry chuckled softly, the sound reverberating through his chest and making Ginny smile, whispering back, "G'night Ginny. I love you too."

"Good," Ginny sighed.

Harry grinned, falling asleep to the steady rhythm of her breathing and then the only sound in the room was the combined one of their simultaneous breathing.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

****

A/N: Hey guys! How's it all going? Sorry for the delays lately, but I restarted school, got the flu bug, got over the flu bug and am now seriously contemplating driving a pencil through my temple over all the homework I have. Thanks to:

NamelessHeretic- I'm sorry I didn't write you in last time! I just didn't get your review by the time I updated! And I'm sorry it took so long to update!

BloodlessAce-Thanks! You guys are all making me blush!

Hermione1208-Thanks!

Sam- Sorry! I'm trying to update at least once a week if I can-high school is killer on the creativity. By the time I finish all my homework, I'm too tired to write!

Draft Strangus- Thanks! And love the name, by the way!

Okay guys, I've got good news! I have finished this story and the sequel! Only problem is that I haven't got it typed up yet, and-I'm sorry- but I hate typing, it drives me nuts! So, you'll get the chapters when they're typed, no writing blocks included!

Review please!

'My love,

Red


	9. Returning

****

Harry's Pack

Chapter 9:Returning

Hours, days, weeks and then months passed by. Once a week the Pack would send out a letter to their parents/guardians or (in Harry's case) Dumbledore and the Order. A spell had been put on Hedwig that allowed her to go through the portal easily and without interference.

A few times someone had attempted to place a tracking charm on Hedwig. However, the combined wards of surrounding the High Realm portal as well as the charms on Hedwig cancelled out any and all tracking spells and instead led the caster on a wild goose chase that led nowhere.

Hedwig did, however, bring back letters form the recipients. And, while the location was attempted to be pried from the Pack time and again, they refused to answer the persistent questioning.

Their training was drawing to a close.

They all learned quickly and efficiently and were soon moving on to expand in different subjects like potions, healing and connecting to the elements as well as all the 6th and 7th year material. Soon enough, all their strengths were identified.

Harry and Ginny were the best at any type of combat, surpassing even their trainers. Their only match could be found in each other, and when they worked together, they could be quite the destructive force.

Ron was best at strategy and planning. In any situation, he remained cool and levelheaded, analyzing the scene and coming up with an almost-always-correct way for this side to come out on top.

Hermione, unsurprisingly, excelled at spell creation. With her thirst for knowledge, she easily created the basic concept and could come up with the actual spell within a short period of time.

Neville's biggest strength turned out to be Potions. With a bit of creative thought, he'd started brewing potions that could be helpful in a battle situation- post-crutacious, exploding potions, shrinking, expanding potions, sleeping draughts and even Veritaserum should they need to do some questioning.

Luna turned out to best at Healing. She had a natural knack for it as well as a soothing tough. And, her serene attitude seemed to rub off on her patients, making the whole thing easier.

Draco ended up being the best with dealing with magical creatures. He could tame most any creature and was befriended by most almost instantly.

Rose excelled at the languages and proper greetings and as such was the best for approaching would-be allies. With her honest, straightforward, and yet bubbly, attitude, she won over many of the foreign visitors that came to the Realm.

Emrys, while still loved by the Pack, and vice versa, soon became immersed back into his former life, although he did take a few defense lessons for precautionary reasons.

However, while losing their cub, the Pack had also gained an honorary member in Moony. At first, Harry had tried to set Remus up with various members of the Court, but Remus put a stop to that by explaining that werewolves only ever mate for life, and his mate was gone-Sirius.

Harry hadn't been _completely_ shocked to learn that Remus and Sirius had been mates. Remus had explained that he and Sirius had been together since their seventh year at Hogwarts. When Sirius had escaped Azkaban and proved his innocence, the two Marauders had picked up where they'd left off. Somewhat guiltily, Remus explained that he and Sirius had been unable to tell Harry because they weren't sure how, and then they just kept putting it off until they thought he'd be too mad if they told him then.

"It's alright Moony," Harry had said with a slight shrug, "We're all entitled to our own secrets."

After that, it became easier for Remus to talk about Sirius and Harry found great delight in the tales of the Marauders' school days. The rest of the Pack, too, enjoyed the stories and anecdotes of the pranks the Marauders had played as well as the trouble they'd gotten into by Lily Evans and her fiery temper.

"She sounds like Ginny," Ron had grinned once.

Remus had grinned back, answering simply, "All Potter men somehow manage to fall for a redhead- they're the only ones who can keep up with them!"

The laughter and joy these stories-as well as ones of their own-brought, managed to balance the violent danger they all knew lurked beneath the surface of their lives.

The second day of training, Harry had told them all of the prophecy and it's entire contents. Instantly and simultaneously, they'd all promised to stand by him to the end for as long as they could.

This had earned them Harry's crooked grin and his soft, but proud, "I'd have expected no less from you."

They'd gone around beaming from his praise for days.  
XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was a few days before December and the Pack were lounging about in Harry's room on conjured chairs and cushions. They were discussing the lack of replies from the "outside" since about mid-August.

"Maybe they're just miffed at us because we decided not to come home," Ron suggested.

Harry frowned slightly and shook his head, "They didn't put up enough of a fight about that. I mean, come on, since when has Molly Weasley(No offense) or Albus Dumbledore kept their opinions to themselves because it pissed them off?"

"You know," Hermione murmured, "He's got a point. Before like the last week of August, they never stopped telling us we needed to come home."

"Or that we were just children," Draco added lazily.

Ron gave a slight snort in agreement, adding sarcastically, "Because, you know, most _children_ are prime targets of Voldemort."

"And don't forget," Ginny piped up, "only _children _survive 3 weeks with Tommy boy."

Harry grinned slightly at his Pack's ability to make light of their ruined childhoods. He was about to join in when a breathless elf burst into the room.

"C-Come" gasp, "quick! There's" pant "been an a-attack!" gulp "The Majesties," pant "need you in the, "gasp, gulp, "meeting room."

Harry gave the elf a quick, curt nod of thanks and then the Pack was gone. Running swiftly, they reached the green and silver meeting room no more than two minutes later.

Entering quickly, they were met with the grim faces of the King and Queen. Taking the offered seat, the Pack sat stiffly, tensely and waiting for news.

Since the Pack's escape from his clutches, Voldemort had been fairly quiet. He'd made a few random killings that, while still horrible, were nothing compared to what he could truly do.

By the looks on the King and Queen's faces, he obviously stepped up the attacks.

"It was Diagon Alley," Marday explained finally.

Harry's eyes flashed and his jaw visibly tightened. Around the table the rest of the Pack was having similar reactions. However, they all remained respectfully silent.

"About 100 Death Eaters, as well as a lot of magical creatures. There were at least 200 people in that Alley." Reginald continued softly.

Silence reigned before Harry asked softly, "How many?"

"Harry-" Marday began to protest.

"How. Man?" Harry demanded tersely, eyes flashing coldly.

Reginald sighed, "75 dead and 68 wounded."

"The Death Eaters?"

"Only eight were captured," Marday replied regretfully.

"Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix arrived and managed to drive the rest off," Reginald explained.

"How many of them were lost?"

"2 Aurors you didn't know."

Harry nodded before suddenly yelling, "DAMNIT!" and smashing his fist down on top of the table.

"Excuse me," he said simply, standing and walking form the room , ignoring the splinters in his hand.

Moving swiftly through the halls, he quickly reached the castle doors. Slipping easily into wolf form, he went racing through the surrounding forest. Minutes later, the rest of the wolf-pack joined him and, together they strained themselves to exhaustion in an effort to expend their anger.

More than two hours later, they returned to the castle. Waiting patiently on the front steps was Remus, who vanished his book when he caught sight of them and walked a few meters out of from the castle.

The Pack slipped back into human form and collapsed on the ground at his feet. Silence reigned as they got their breathing under control. After a few minutes, the teens sat up and all nine of them sat in a circle.

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair and muttered, "Sadistic bastard."

"Ugly snake," Ginny supplied.

"Anorexic toad," Ron joined.

"Stupid rat's ass," Hermione added.

"Idiotic demon-wannabe," Neville piped up.

"Unintelligent jackass," Luna said.

"Bulimic Goth-wannabe," Draco continued.

"Ape's buttface," Rose said.

All 8 gave her incredulous looks and she shrugged, grinning, "You guys took all the good ones, so I improvised."

All 9 of them dissolved into uncontrollable laughter-as much over Rose's ludicrous statement as there own childishness in calling Voldemort names.

The laughter only lasted a few moments, however, before the real situation seemed to come back to them all at once. Immediately, they all sobered. Almost without thought, they all bowed their heads, and Harry began to speak.

"Dear God, Merlin, Allah, whoever it is that's up there, please hear our prayers," he said softly, "We ask you now to grant safe passage to those innocent souls that were lost to us today in the attack on Diagon Alley. We ask hopefully that you let them through the Gates as a reward for their brave sacrifices today. Please Lord, we beg you, give us the strength and bravery to defeat Voldemort and return this world to peace. Amen."

"Amen," the others murmured softly, and each member of the Pack had to wipe away a tear.

Silence fell again for but a few moments before Remus said softly, "I think it's time for us to go back."

Harry sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair again as he muttered, "I know."

"I don't want to go back either," Draco offered, "This place holds so many good memories for me."

"This place is like our safe haven," Ginny murmured in agreement.

"Our Garden of Eden," Rose sighed.

"It's…not home exactly, because, to me, 'home' is the same as 'pack'. As long as we have the Pack, we _are_ home." Ron added.

"It's like a security blanket," Neville supplied helpfully.

"You don't need it, but you don't want to give it up," Hermione and Luna finished together.

Harry regarded his Pack with a soft look and supplied, "I'd rather not leave either. The Realm is like out escape from the harsh and unsafe reality."

"But no matter how much you wish or want," Remus said softly, "reality is reality."

"Reality bites," Neville answered.

:Damn straight it does," Harry sighed mournfully.

Harry suddenly felt a smaller hand in his own and he looked down at Ginny. With a soft, loving smile, she said, "We're with you to the end, Harry Potter. We won't back down at we won't give up. You're stuck with us Potter."

Harry chuckled slightly and gave Ginny a soft kiss. With an impish grin, he added, "I don't mind being stuck with you, my dear Ginny. It's the others I could without."

The group chuckled, but quickly grew serious again. Harry sighed and knew that distraction was no longer going to work.

Pulling back his shoulders, his head came up in a way that bespoke of power but not arrogance. Slowly, he let his eyes travel to those of his pack, meeting each gaze levelly, letting them all see the admiration and love he held for each member of his pack.

Sighing almost imperceptibly, he said, "Looks like we're going back to Hogwarts."

The others nodded grimly, accepting the inevitable. However, moments later, Ron gave them all a grin that could rival one of the twins'.

Eyes dancing with mischief, he said, "Then we'll just have to go back in style, won't we?"

Bending forward, Ron quickly outlined his plan for returning with a bang. The others' faces lit up with glee and they were soon anxious to get going.

They were going back to Hogwarts.

****

THE END

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo  
**A/N** **AHHAHAHAHAH! Lol sorry guys!**

The sequel- To Howl in Harmony- will be up sometime next week. Don't leave me hanging!

'My Love,

Red


End file.
